Everything I've Ever Known
by Rage's Slash
Summary: All Draco has ever known is hatred and pain, All Ron has ever known is love and kindness. What happens when they boh are exposed to the other side? Alternate Summary Inside. RW/DM SF/BZ
1. A Message to the Readers

Hey Readers,

This is the revised version of Everything I've Ever known. I posted this story about 5 years ago and I have decided to return and redo it completely. I hope you all enjoy. If you guys want the old version just let me know and I'll email it to you. I've already have a few chapters done so I promise I won't leave you guys hanging for 4 years with only 10 chapters.

I hope you all enjoy/

Thank you so much for your reviews.

Thank you so much for reading this story.

Hope you guys like the new updated version.

-Rage's Slash


	2. That Was Magical

Title: Everything I've Ever Known

By: Rage's Slash

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED IN THE BOOK OR MOVIES. ALL CHARACTERS, CREATURES AND LANDSCAPES (not the real states or countries) BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING.

Summary: All Draco has ever known is hatred and pain, but what if his secret crush has a crush on him? What if they had the courage to act on it? What if is a marvelous question, one that's about to be answered. RW/DM + SF/BZ

A/N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoy the revised version. Let me know if you don't. I'm planning on putting up a chapter every week so, I guess every Thursday look out for one. I hope you guys enjoyed the fic, I know there are a lot of changes (to those who have read the old one) but to be completely honest I needed to make changes. If you guys want the old horrible version just let me know.

Enjoy! And on with the show.

Chapter 1: That Was Magical

**Gryffindor Dormitories **

"Ron." He heard someone call his name. "Ron, wake up you're going to be late for breakfast." So instead of waking up just to someone's voice, he was shaken awake.

"Ger off me." Ron mumbled back, only slightly opening his eyes allowing his partner in crime, Seamus, come into view. Seamus Finnigan was his partner in crime in another area that Harry and Hermione just weren't. He was the only one that knew about that certain part of him, the only one he knew that shared that same thing with him. "Is anyone else here?" Ron asked, pushing himself up out of bed but only just sitting there.

"Nope, just you and me, ya big fabuloso señor." Seamus laughed; he was obviously 'trying' to speak Spanish and wasn't succeeding very well as usual.

"Hey, you shouldn't be talking. You're more fabulous then me, ok." Ron said back, yes it was true. If you haven't gotten it by now I'll tell you their secret. Both Seamus Finnigan and Ronald Weasley were gay, not dating of course, but partners in crime in the boy scoping area. Ron remembered how both he and Seamus came out to each other. He remembered seeing Seamus come into the Gryffindor common room one night with red puffy eyes and stained tears along his face. Seamus ran up to their dormitories before anyone else could notice him. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Ron looked to the portrait as it opened and saw one of his best buds come in, Seamus. Something was wrong with him. His eyes were red and puffy and he was sniffling as he came in. He looked like he had defiantly been crying. Seamus looked at him then ran up the stairs to their rooms. Seamus ran before Hermione and Harry could look up to see who'd come in. Ron thought for a moment, debating whether or not to go up to the rooms and see if he was alright. Ron slowly got up, not moving too quickly as to not raise the suspicion of his friends, gathering his homework._

"_Um… Hermione, Harry. I'm going to take a nap before dinner." Ron said looking to his two best friends sitting by the fire. _

"_But Ron, you haven't finished your homework." Hermione, of course, protested._

"_Hermione, the only thing that I haven't finished, thanks to you, is my Potions essay and that's due in two weeks." Ron pouted. "I'm tiered, I'm going to sleep." Ron left before she could argue about how he should get it done now instead of leaving it for the last minute. He walked to the stairs, but once out of sight he ran up the stairs. When he got to the door he turned the knob, realizing the door was locked, he knocked. 'Something is defiantly wrong' he thought before knocking again because of the lack of response. "Seamus open the door." Ron said loud enough so that only Seamus would be able to hear and not anyone downstairs. _

"_Go away, please. Can I have some time alone?" Seamus called back, his voice sounding strain, hoping Ron would leave him alone for a while. _

"_Seamus, what's wrong? C'mon, open the door. You know I've learned a trick or two from Hermione." Ron waited a few moments before pulling out his wand and pointing it at the door. "Aloha Mora." He muttered and with a click the door opened. Ron walked in and saw Seamus on his bed, hugging his legs close to his chest. Ron closed the door behind him softly and threw his books on his bed. He walked over to Seamus's bed and sat beside him. "Seamus." Ron said worryingly, rubbing his shoulder for support._

"_Don't touch me." He yelled, making Ron jump but not enough to make him get off the bed. He moved his had away from the boy cautiously._

"_Tell me what's wrong." Seamus didn't answer him. "Did someone do something to you?" Again no answer. "Did you kill someone?" Ron smiled, trying to be funny to cheer up the boy. "Oh My God. You got someone pregnant!" Ron exclaimed, and Seamus started laughing, as silent tears continued to stream down his face. Ron cautiously wiped off the trail they left. "C'mon Seamus," His voice was now serious, "Tell me what's wrong. You can trust me, believe me I know how to keep a secret." Ron said hoping the boy would tell him his troubles. _

"_Well… You know about the whole getting someone pregnant thing?" Seamus sniffled._

"_Oh my god, you did? I was only joking. Seamus, who is it?" Ron blurted out._

"_Ron stop jumping to conclusions." Seamus said, "But," he paused, worrying Ron. "It's kind of hard to get someone pregnant when…"_

"_When what?" Ron asked, maybe someone castrated him or something, he thought hoping that wasn't it._

"_When you're never going to have sex with the opposite sex for your whole life." He said cautiously, worrying that Ron would shun him._

"_Seamus," Ron started but was cut off._

"_Fine Ron! I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore." Seamus laid down and turned away from him. _

"_Seamus would you listen to me?" Ron turned him around and Seamus looked at me. "Who's jumping to conclusions now? I was going to say that you'll get a date with a girl someday." Seamus looked defeated as if Ron didn't get it. "But judging from your reaction, now I'm going to say… That guys, in the wizarding world, can get pregnant." Seamus began to smile, jumping up, hugging Ron. Ron hugged him back, smiling as he thought 'Okay now for a little humor. "Well of course there's a potion you have to take at the end and a hell of a lot of pain killers when you're giving birth. Which I don't know why anyone would put themselves through. But yeah, besides that it's possible." Seamus laughed and pulled away._

"_Thanks for understanding Ron. You're the only one I've told so far." Seamus said, wiping his face dry from the remaining tears as Ron nodded._

"_That's ok. Besides I know another Gryffindor that sleeps in this room that is a queer godzeer as well." Ron said with a smile. _

"_Really? Anyone I know?" Seamus said with a smile, presuming he knew who he was talking about._

"_Well let's just say that he's the only one that knows about you." Ron smiled, affirming what Seamus was thinking, and Seamus gave him another hug._

_The rest of the night, until Harry came to get them for dinner, was spent talking about the very hot 'subjects' in school. Seamus had weird crush on Snape, along with Dean and a one Blaise Zinibin. Ron, well lets just say he had a very big eye on a certain blond Slytherin._

_End Flashback_

That was three months ago, more or less. It was December 3rd, Seamus's. Ron rolled over in his bed, lifting himself off from the warmth of it, getting up to his feet. He walked over to Seamus and gave him a hug.

"Happy Birthday, big boy." Ron said. "What is it? 71?" He said, adding his humor to it. Ron was always a joker, through and through, not that he could compare with his brothers of course. He was never the malicious joker, but one that found humor in every situation he was put in, well almost every situation.

"More like the opposite. Don't make me feel older then I am." He pleaded, letting go of Ron. "Now, you have an hour before we miss breakfast." Seamus said, Ron now realizing that Seamus was only in a towel. "Yes, everyone has gone down already so no need to worry."

"Seamus, I am shocked at you!" Ron said, acting as if he was angry.

"What did I do now?" Seamus asked, looking at Ron curiously.

"You know perfectly well that we gay guys need more than an hour to get ready. We have to shower, do our hair, shave and of course pick out our clothes."

"That shouldn't be too hard considering we do have a uniform." Seamus muttered.

"We have to make ourselves presentable. Do you not remember how long that takes?" Ron asked with a smile across his tan face.

"Aww." Seamus mocked. "Next time I'll wake you up so you have an hour and 2 minutes, ok? Happy?" Seamus laughed.

"Thank you. Now," Ron picked up his towel, "I take my leave, off to never never land." Ron walked to the door like a model. He laughed before he reached the door. He and Seamus broke out in hysterics, not noticing the time ticking away. Well, that was until Harry came into the rooms having forgotten a book.

"What's so funny?" He asked them.

"Nothing Harry." Ron said and Harry gave them a puzzled look.

"Never mind it. It's a godzeer thing." Seamus said, his face reddened trying to hold back his laughs. Ron on the other had couldn't. "What's so funny about godzeer?" Seamus found he couldn't hold his laughs back anymore, and broke out laughing.

"Whatever. Anyway, see you guys down at breakfast." Harry said, leaving, but not without wondering what kind of friendship the two had seemed to form since the beginning of the year.

"So," Seamus began once he began to regain himself. "What did you get me for my birthday?" He asked looking at Ron.

"Well, in order to receive your present, you will meet a shadowy figure at 9 minus 15 at the place of knowledge." Ron said, having heard that riddle before in a children's book.

"Wait… Wait…" Seamus said, trying to figure it out, as the wheels began to turn he said, "I have to meet someone at… at 8:35… in the Library?" Seamus said, once he said it, he thought over what he said for a moment. "You set me up!" He beamed a smile across his face that was not too often.

"Yup. And you'll love me for who it is. Believe me this one was a toughie. I had to bug him from here to America to tell me whether he as gay or not. And believe me, Slytherins are a good catch." Ron said, a smirk playing across his face.

"You got be a date with Blaise!" Seamus shrieked. He jumped on Ron, hugging him tight.

"Can't… Breathe… Sea… Mus." Seamus let him go finally after a moment. "Phew. Thanks, and no it's not with Blaise, it's with Snape." Ron smirked once again, except this one was slyer.

"Are you serious?" Seamus said, his voice had a hint of shock and disappointment in it.

"No of course not."

"Oh thank Merlin." Seamus beamed once again. "I'm sorry about before. I'm just so excited. Oh Merlin, I am so excited. Thank you Ron, I owe you a big one." Seamus said as Ron was still trying to get his breathing back to normal. He was glad that Seamus's towel still somehow hadn't fallen.

"Well, you know, my birthday is just around the corner, and there's a certain Slytherin I've got my eye on." Ron said with a smile.

"Ok, I get the hint, now go wonder boy." Seamus glanced over at the clock that hung in the middle of the room. "You only have 45 minutes left in Neverland." Seamus said, walking over to his drawers and pulling out his uniform.

"Oh, shit, bye." Ron said, running into the shower. He did his normal routine. He showered, did a shaving spell that would last him the week, and did his hair. In all actuality, his hair was once like Harry's, unable to be kept one way. But Ron, obviously realizing something that Harry didn't, decided to cut his hair a while back. Now his hair was short and fashioned in a way that all his hair from his swirl was pushed forward and went up in the front, almost laying over all the rest pointing to his left. His hair seemed to darken in the last year as well, making him seem in Seamus's words 'sexier'. He left the bathroom and the usual followed. Seamus was fully dressed and went back into the bathroom to shave and do his hair. Ron got dressed very quickly and pulled out his and Seamus's books. Amazingly enough in the time it took for him to get dressed and pull out the books Seamus had yet to finish shaving. _Maybe that's because he shaves the manual way or whatever, _Ron thought. Seamus came out a few moments later as Ron was checking he had his Ancient Runes homework. They both put their robes on at the same time and picked up their books, Seamus looking at Ron oddly.

"This is just getting too weird." Seamus said.

"What's weird? I sleep more than anyone and I pull out your books and sometimes your robes. We 'guys' have to stick together." Ron laughing at the end of his words.

"Yeah, you're right. We guys are all we've got really." Seamus said, as they started walking down to the Great Hall.

**The Dungeons**

Draco woke up to someone jumping on his bed. Draco knew all too well who it was, he picked up his pillow and threw it at the person.

"Blaise cut it out. I'm awake. Happy?" Draco sneered.

"Good because we only have half an hour and I've got some good, scratch that, great news." Blaise said with a huge smile on. Draco looked at him through half opened eyes closely.

"Looks like someone has a date." Draco said, _I know him all too well._

"Yup, and you'll never guess with who and who set it up. You'll be so surprised." Blaise said with a mischievous look across his face.

"Um… With that Gryffindor and the Fates." Draco guessed.

"Not bad, and his name is Seamus. And as for the match maker it is none other than the red head you have those so explicit dreams about."

"Ron Weasley?" Draco said, shocked. "Blaise you have to do me a favor."

"Name it." Blaise's smile grew even more, knowing what Draco was going to ask.

"Can you find out if Ron is gay? Swing in my way? Please." Draco begged, Blaise put his finger to his chin, making it seem like he was thinking for a moment, then shook his head. Draco jumped on him, tickling him in all the places Draco knew were his tickle spots. They needn't worry about roommates; they were the only ones in this private Slytherin dorm. Considering that they were Snape's favorite students, and no, it wasn't because they were both Snape's godsons. Nope, that had absolutely nothing to do with it. They each had their own bathroom in this dorm. They were brothers, wild and very gay brothers. Although not acting like the latter one in public, but brothers.

"Alright, fine, mercy." Blaise said, Draco relishing in his victory. They both showered and went down for breakfast.

The summer before their sixth term was one that changed everyone's lives in the Wizarding World.

This summer the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, died of a heart attack. The Daily Prophet's headline read 'THE MINISTER OF MAGIC: DEAD. YOU-KNOW-WHO: ALIVE.' Apparently Fudge had a heart attack while witnessing an attack in a small muggle village next to the one he lived in. He saw Voldemort stare straight back at him, even though he was a few miles away.

The Malfoy Manson was raided one week that summer as well. The Order of Phoenix had a lead that Voldemort was going to be administering the Dark Mark to a group of 7 people who wanted to join the inner circle at the Malfoy Manson. When the Aurors arrived they found Draco and Narcissa Malfoy locked up in a dungeon like room, locked with multiple magical locks, charms and a muggle alarm system. It took the Aurors nearly an hour to get them out. When they got finally opened the doors they found Narcissa Malfoy cradling a badly wounded Draco. Draco was rushed to St. Mungo. Lucius was sent to Azkaban and Voldemort was slightly wounded when he vanished somewhere. There was only one person of the 7 who did not go to Azkaban. It was a 19 year old girl, who was under the Imperus, the entire time.

During Lucius's trial, he was asked a series of questions under Veritaserum. Most of the questions that were asked were not published in the Daily Prophet. They started off with the most pressing questions. He was asked if he knew of Voldemorts whereabouts and any of his future plans of attack. Lucius said no, that most of the attacks were given a day's notice and Voldemort kept himself hidden, not trusting anyone not even him, his right hand, with his secret hide out. Once all the questions about Voldemort were out of the way, they began to ask questions about Draco and Narcissa.

Draco was there that fateful day, and remembered it all word for word.

_Flashback_

"_Lucius Malfoy, now that you have answered our questions regarding Voldemort, you will answer our questions concerning your wife and son." Mr. Rebern asked the lead interrogator of the Ministry and Aurors. _

"_Fine." Lucius responded, remaining a cool exterior._

"_Your son and wife were found locked in a dungeon, was that of your doing?"_

"_Yes." _

"_Your son was found badly beaten, nearing death even, was that also of your doing?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Have you ever abused Narcissa Malfoy or Draco Malfoy like this before? And what other methods of abuse have you inflicted upon both of them?" He asked, pointing to Draco in the seats. His mother couldn't face Lucius and strongly protested when Draco insisted on going. She only agreed once Blaise agreed to accompany Draco._

_"Yes. I have beaten them both within an inch of death before allowing them to live. I have cursed them both with Unforgivables, I have raped them both repeatedly as well." Lucius said with a sneer._

"_How often would these beatings and cursing occur?" _

"_Every now and again, whenever I was angry, frustrated, or simply bored. So in this case that means when ever I was home and not away at work." _

"_Who did it happen with more often?" _

"_Why Draco, of course. Narcissa is simply a sad excuse for a woman, Draco, on the other hand." Lucius starred straight at his son, who stared right back at him._

"_How often did you rape Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy?"_

"_Narcissa, every now and then. But Draco, sweet Draco, that was every day." Draco gripped onto Blaise's hand, who had his arm around Draco._

"_Do you mean every day as in summer holidays and winter holidays, when he is not attending Hogwarts?"_

"_No, Mr. Rebern, I mean every day, as in 365 days a year."_

"_How is that possible?"_

"_There is a portkey that connects me to Draco's private rooms at Hogwarts. Not the rooms that he shares with the one Blaise Zinibin. No these rooms have a password on them, hidden behind a painting. Every night, Draco would slip out of his dorms and meet me there. IF he did not, he knew the consequences. I would kill Severus Snape and Blaise Zinibin."_

_Draco at this moment looked at Blaise, not once had he ever told Blaise why he had gone to his father every night, knowing what would come. Blaise often tried to talk Draco out of it, but each night Draco would refuse to listen. Now he knew why._

"_How long have you been raping Draco?"_

"_Once when he was 7, I wanted to be the first. After that I didn't claim as mine, which he so rightfully is, until he was 9." The few people in the room gasped at this. Lucius Malfoy just sat there, content in his actions, seeing nothing wrong with them. He was sentenced to 25 years in Azkaban to make him suffer, if he survived those 25 years when others never survived 20, he would be given the Dementors Kiss._

_End Flashback_

Draco was a bit of a changed person, granted he still picked on Harry, Hermione, and Ron, but he didn't pick on them as much. He only did it on occasion to see the red head red and all fired up, which Draco thought was one of his sexiest moments.

Ron's first realization of his liking Draco during the sixth year. It was when he first saw one of Draco's real smile, an actual genuine smile. It was when Professor Dumbledore was giving the welcome speech and explained how very important it was for students to be on alert at all times. When Dumbledore said that Lucius would never be let out of Azkaban, Ron looked over to Draco and saw him smile and Blaise rub Draco's arm. He saw Draco turn to Blaise and give him that genuine smile and Blaise returned the gesture that Draco was also giving him. Victory. Draco was put through something that Ron didn't know and wanted to find out. Ever since that day Ron couldn't keep his eyes off Draco.

**Defense Against The Dark Arts**

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Seamus all had DADA first thing that morning with, to Ron and Seamus's delight, the Slytherins.

This year Professor Remus Lupin was back. There were no complaints from any of the students parents. When they found out that Remus was secretly trying to prove his friends innocence they thought he couldn't be so bad, werewolf and all. In the middle of their sixth year Peter Pettigrew was found walking in Knockturn Alley with a black robe and hook over his head. He was pulled over by Aurors and held for questioning because he looked suspicious. No one recognized him, he looked very scruffy and dirty, the only part that had them pointed to the fact that he was Pettigrew was his missing finger. After Sirius was asked, in the papers, to come out of hiding, telling him that they caught Peter Pettigrew and his name was cleared. Sirius came out of hiding and sure enough his name was cleared. Harry was placed in his custody, with no protest from the Dursleys.

When the Quad entered the room they all took their same seats they had taken for the past three months. Hermione and Harry took their seats in the front in the middle pair. Ron and Seamus took their seats in the back towards the right and Draco and Blaise in the back towards the left. Ron was happy that Harry and Hermione finally got together. It actually helped him quite a lot, if it weren't for them then Seamus and he wouldn't have been able to get as close as they were. Everyone came in and filled in in their usual seats, the back middle seats were empty as usual.

Seamus and Blaise looked at each other for a moment before Seamus blushed and turned back to Ron, Blaise still keeping his eye on Gryffindor. Ron was leaned against the wall, just like Draco. He was looking at the blond, remembering his dream last night. Draco, on the other hand, wasn't looking at Ron, he was just looking forward at the other students waiting for Professor Lupin to arrive.

_What I wouldn't give to know what he's thinking about, and if it's me. Merlin I hope he thinks about me in the same way that I think about him. _Ron thought as Seamus nudged him. He sat properly in his seat, now noticing that Lupin walked in.

"Now class," Remus started, "I know it's a little late into the term, but from now on you're going to be working in groups. I am going to be putting you into the groups today and you will be in them for the rest of the year. Your group member will most likely, though not in all cases will be a member from your opposite house. Now, if you would like to change who you're partnered up with you may come up and see me. If I see that it would fit for you not to be placed with the person assigned to you then I will 'possibly' change it." Remus finished, hearing groans from most of the students. He walked to his desk and took out his grading book and stood right in front of the class.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Dean?" Remus looked at him.

"I'm ok with sitting with anyone besides Parkinson." He said as Pansy held a smirk that could never rival a Malfoys.

"Well that's too bad Dean, because you two are the first in this row." He said pointing the left side of the room. Dean groaned and moved back to his desk. Hermione and Harry god up and stood in the front of the room. "Ok, Hermione, Harry, you two are in the first row, middle seats." Hermione let out a sound that sounded like a shriek and sat down.

"How much you want to bed he's going to pair you and your new 'boyfriend' up?" Draco said, looking at Blaise with an almost pleased painted across his lips.

"That would be heaven, but how much you want to bet he's going to pair you and your red head up?" Blaise said with a challenging look. Draco looked to the front of the class, Remus was almost done. All the pairs were co-ed.

"Doubt it, all the pairs are co-ed, but I'll take you on. What's the wager?" Draco asked.

"Same as usual, 15 gal." Blaise said holding out his hand.

"Ok, you're on." Draco said, shaking his hand.

**Other Side Of The Room**

"What are they talking about?" Seamus asked, frustrated. "Merlin, I can't wait until tonight."

"Calm down, I'll bet anything Remus is going to pair you and Blaise up. I swear, I know it." Ron said with a smile. It was nice to see Seamus excited about someone new, it's been a while since he's seen him this excited. _Then again, last time it didn't work out so great._

"That would be the best, but I wouldn't know what to say, and besides we all know he's going to pair you and Draaaco up." Seamus saying Draco's name weirdly just to see the constant reaction out of Ron. While at times it really did tick Ron off, sometimes he had to admit to himself, it sounded good.

"Well let's place a bet." Ron smiled and he knew Seamus loved bets.

"Ok fine. I guess you're not tired of losing then yet. So what's the pay up?" Seamus asked confidently.

"Loser does winners homework for a week." Ron wasn't sure about that. He'd lost most of the bets between Seamus and him. He was scared this time. If he was wrong he'd have the worst or the best week ever. Either that or Seamus would fail all of his classes.

"Deal," Seamus said and they quickly shook hands.

"Mr. Finnegan," Remus said, looking for Seamus. "Oh there you are." Remus quickly glanced at his book before looking back up at the boy. "You're in the right seat, but Ron, you're not. Zinibin," You could hear the overly excited whispers of the word 'yes' from both Ron and Draco as the other Slytherin's name was called. "You two are sitting with each other. And Ron you are sitting over where Mr. Malfoy is sitting."

Ron picked up his books as Seamus began to laugh at him. He leaned down to Seamus, "This means no one won the bet." He whispered into his ear. Seamus looked at him with a smile.

"So?" Seamus retorted, "I shall win others." Ron walked over to Malfoy, leaving the Irish man with his not so secret blind date guy.

"Malfoy." Ron addressed him civilly.

"Ron." Draco said, not even realizing what he said until it left his lips. _Oh shit, _he thought.

"Wait, what?" Ron looked at him as he took his seat, his head tilted to the right.

"N-Nothing." He quickly said. Remus went on teaching, as almost everyone in the room was now glaring at their partner for the term.

"Are you sure? Because I do believe you just called me Ron." He said, desperately wanting to know just what was going on in his mind.

"I can assure you I didn't." Draco said as a obvious sign of recomposure. At the corner of Draco's eye he could see Ron watching him. _What the fuck is he thinking about? Oh gee, I don't know Draco, maybe about the fact that you just called him Ron, hmm that would be a great starting point you num nut. _Draco began to think to himself, letting the momentary self hatred settle in. _He's starring at me though, does that mean he's just trying to figure me out, or does it mean… It can't be, there's never Really been a gay Weasley. Well except… _Draco glanced over to Blaise who was now talking to Seamus. _How lucky is he. Ok so there's always that possibility. But how to find out. _

Draco began to think on how to tell whether or not Ron was gay and the multiple strategies he could play. Ron on the other hand was looking intently at Draco. His lips seemed to part a bit and his brow slowly crinkled, _he's obviously thinking hard about something. _Ron, out of his Gryffindor curiosity, began to wonder what the blond Slytherin was thinking. He noticed the storm of the Slytherin's eyes as he began to ponder whatever it was he was thinking about. _Merlin, he has the most beautiful eyes. And those lips, what I could do to those lips._ After a moment or two of letting these thoughts carry him somewhere else he though in a panic, _Shit Ron, stop before you know what happens. _It was too late. Ron looked down.

"Shit." Draco heard come from the other boy. He glanced sideways to Ron and noticed him pulling his DADA book off the table and onto his lap. _Now why would he do that? _Draco thought. The red head had turned almost the same shade as his hair. He noticed Ron shifting uncomfortably all the while pressing the book down on his lap, making sure it stayed right above his _Oh Merlin, he's got a boner. He was thinking about something and he got a boner. I wonder who. _Draco looked to the front of the room, keeping a keen sense on his peripherals. He saw the red head glance at him for a moment before looking away. Draco began to take notes on purely nothing, just trying to make himself seem busy. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the red head begin to stare at him, then shift again, continue to stare at him, then shift again, still pressing the book to his lap. _Holy Merlin, he's starring at me. He's thinking of me. That was a hell of a lot easier than I thought. _

Draco leaned back, keeping his quill in his hand. He carelessly spread his legs apart under the desk, allowing his pants to bunch up over his region. He laid his hand with the quill on his lap, the quill grazing his nether region. He noticed Ron begin to become flushed and shifted as he did this. Draco gazed around the room, everyone was copying the notes Lupin was writing on the board. He glanced over at Blaise and Seamus who seemed to be taking, _about their not so blind date, no doubt._ Draco saw all of this as an opportunity.

"Ron." Draco said, Ron looked at Draco.

"Yo-" Draco cut Ron off by leaning in and giving him a kiss. He gave him a kiss that was filled with more passion than he ever imagined.

At first Draco's lips were met with ones that were stunned. Draco kissed him with his mouth open, giving Draco the upper hand. After what seemed like forever only turned out to be a small moment of shock. Ron let go of his book letting it drop to the floor, his hands were needed elsewhere. He allowed one hand to move around Draco's neck and the other around his waist, pulling him closer. Draco let go of his quill, letting it to drop to the floor. He placed one hand on the small of Ron's back and the other on Ron's leg, slowly creeping upwards. They kissed for what seemed like eternity, but in reality was only a short moment.

"Draco…" Ron said when they pulled apart. "That was…"

"Magical." Draco finished for him. They were looking into each other's eyes for a few moments before a paper ball fell in between them.

**Across The Room**

Seamus moved over to the seat Ron was previously occupying, so he'd be leaning against the wall, getting a full view of the classroom and all. Blaise came over taking the seat he was in before.

"Seamus." Blaise greeted him as he sat down, looking at him nervously. No matter what names Draco decided to call any one of the Quad, Blaise was always the only one to call them by their first names.

"Blaise." He said back, also looking at him nervously. _What to say? What to say? Hmm… How about 'Hey Blaise how about we skip the chit chat and get straight to what we both know we want to do.' No that wouldn't be right besides I'd like to wait. Hmm… _"I can't wait till tonight." He said, cautious with his words.

"You know?" Blaise asked, almost surprised with the fact that he knew_. Oops, was it suppose to be a surprise? Oh shit._ Seamus thought.

"Well, Ron kind of gave me a hint and I figured it out." Seamus said, _oh wait _he thought.

"I have t-"Seamus stopped talking when he realized that both of them same the same thing at the same time. "Go ahead, you can go first." Seamus said, being polite.

"Um… Speaking of Ron, I kinda have a question for you." Blaise said and Seamus nodded. "Um… Is Ron gay?" Blaise asked cautiously.

"Draco wants to know right?" Seamus asked and Blaise looked at him curiously.

"How do you kno-" Blaise was cut off by Seamus turning him around so he'd be able to see both Ron and Draco. They were kissing. "Oh Merlin" He looked back to Seamus who had an evil look on. Seamus took a piece of paper and quickly scribbled a picture on it. He showed it to Blaise who turned red. Seamus just laughed. He crumpled it up.

"Do you have good aim?" He asked Blaise, who shook his head completely forgetting he was on the Quiddich team, Seamus looked around to see if Remus was writing something about Bogart's on the black board. He threw it as best as he could, luckily it landed right between both of them, Seamus and Blaise smiled at each other.

**Back to Draco and Ron**

Draco reached down and opened the paper as Ron turned around to see who threw it. He saw Blaise and Seamus smiling he gave them each a glare that couldn't even rival Draco's. He turned back to Draco who was shocked at what he saw on the paper. He wasn't moving or blinking at all he was just starring at the paper. Ron snatched the paper from Draco's hand and looked at it. For just a second he was shocked, but then he felt like laughing

"Now that's not a bad idea." Ron said and Draco looked at him deviously. The bell rang and Ron picked up his book from the floor. He took one last glance at Draco before he had left.

"Bye." Draco said silently so no one could hear them. Ron smiled and looked to him. Draco exited the room. The two didn't notice that someone from the front of the room was watching them silently, not saying anything not to raise their partner's attention. Ron waited for Hermione and Harry. He looked back at the picture. It was sketchy but he could make it out. It was Draco and him kissing, no shirt on, no pants, only boxers and on top it said "Only after their first date." He couldn't help but laugh as he put it in his bag. Seamus came running to him before Hermione and Harry came.

"It's not fair." Seamus said pouting,"It's my birthday and you get kissed and I don't." He whined.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll get your fair share of snogging." Ron smiled and thought for a moment. "Maybe even a little frisking, who knows." That was the last they spoke of it, Hermione and Harry were only a few steps away. Seamus couldn't help but smile.

"Happy Birthday, Seamus. Have anything special planned for today?" Hermione asked smiling at him. They started walking to their next class.

"Why, yes. I do have something planned for tonight, I mean today." He said, making it seem like he had made a mistake.

"Well, Seamus, who's the lucky 'person'?" Hermione emphasized person, _she has to know, dose she know?_ The two boys asked themselves.

"Yea Seamus, who's the lucky girl?" Harry said prestigiously.

"Well, there's no telling just yet." Seamus was smiling like crazy, he couldn't contain himself.

"I bet I know." Hermione said, walking ahead of everyone else now. That left both Seamus and Ron wondering what she knew. It also left Harry wondering if there was something everyone else knew that he didn't.

That night Seamus left at 8:15 to meet Blaise. Ron laid on his stomach doing his homework on his bed. He was doing his DADA homework. The only problem was that he didn't pay attention in class and knew nothing about what the homework was on. His only choice was to ask Hermione, but then she'd ask him why he didn't know what the lesson was on. She'd go on about how Remus explained everything and act like she knew something that she probably did. It was going to get annoying and he'd eventually crack and tell her. She'd go on about how she knew and keep pestering him with questions. It was going to be one long night he decided as he stated getting up from his bed, carrying his books with him as he headed down to look for Hermione in the common room or to find her in the library. This year they were allowed to stay out until 9. Ron knew Seamus would come back in wee hours of the morning and if Ron couldn't resist to owl Draco and ask him to meet him somewhere he'd do the same. Luckily Hermione was in the common room, sitting by the fire. He walked up to her and sat down beside her, and the mind games began.

End Chapter 1


	3. Everyone Has Secrets

Title: Everything I've Ever Known

By: Rage's Slash

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED IN THE BOOK OR MOVIES. ALL CHARACTERS, CREATURES AND LANDSCAPES (not the real states or countries) BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING.

Summary: All Draco has ever known is hatred and pain, but what if his secret crush has a crush on him? What if they had the courage to act on it? What if is a marvelous question, one that's about to be answered. RW/DM + SF/BZ

A/N: Hey guys, here's a new chapter for you all. This story is mainly on Ron and Draco, but it does have a few other couples in it that I will be writing about (BZ&SF) I know it might not interest some, but I find the story isn't complete without their stories as well.

To WingMirrorPicture, I know its spelled Zabini, but for some reason when I was like 8 when the JKR books came out I couldn't pronounce it so I just started saying Zinibin, and I just got so used to it, sorry.

Ok Enjoy! And on with the show!

**Chapter 2: Everyone Has Secrets**

That night Seamus left at 8:15 to meet Blaise. Ron laid on his stomach doing his homework on his bed. He was doing his DADA homework. The only problem was that he didn't pay attention in class and knew nothing about what the homework was on. His only choice was to ask Hermione, but then she'd ask him why he didn't know what the lesson was on. She'd go on about how Remus explained everything and act like she knew something that she probably did. It was going to get annoying and he'd eventually crack and tell her. She'd go on about how she knew and keep pestering him with questions. It was going to be one long night he decided as he stated getting up from his bed, carrying his books with him as he headed down to look for Hermione in the common room or to find her in the library. This year they were allowed to stay out until 9. Ron knew Seamus would come back in wee hours of the morning and if Ron couldn't resist to owl Draco and ask him to meet him somewhere he'd do the same. Luckily Hermione was in the common room, sitting by the fire. He walked up to her and sat down beside her, and the mind games began.

"Hermione, can you help me with Defense? Please?" Ron pleaded with the brunet.

"Sorry, Ronniekins" Ron scrunched up his nose at the name Hermione and his mother seemed to be fond of. "You should have paid attention." She smiled deviously at him as he opened his books and laid them out on the floor.

"Come on 'Mione. I don't get it. This Refelm stuff sucks." He complained to her. "Please help me. I shall forever be in your debt, oh wise smarty pants one." She giggled as he pouted at her. She was going to make him beg until he gave in and told her, she decided. She flipped her parchment over and started to write on the other side. She didn't have enough to last until the next Hogsmade trip if she didn't.

"Sorry Ron, you had your chance to ask questions and to actually understand it. Remus asked 10 times if anyone didn't understand." She thought for a moment, _If he was too busy making out then that only means… _"Ron where are your notes? Did you even take notes, they explained everything." She knew she had him there. She looked up to see his flushed face, the same flush he got whenever he was embarrassed or caught in a lie. He took a moment of opening and closing his mouth, thinking of what to say. _I've got him_, she thought in victory.

"We-well, what it is… Well you se-see…" _She did it, Merlin dammit; I hate it when she does that. Well, in all fairness I knew we were going to wind up here so… _"Alright," He said looking down, "I know you saw and I can explain."

"Boy, Ron. That was faster than I thought it would take." She smiled to herself. "Damn, I am good." She said proudly. She looked at Ron who at the moment who looked ashamed of what she knew, looking down avoiding her eyes. "Ron," he looked up at her, "I just want you to know that… that I'm ok with it. I just would like to know a few things, that's all. I'm not here to judge you, no one can do that."

"Thanks 'Mione. You don't know how much this means to me." He said, wondering _Why is this all happening so fast? Nothing is this good, right? I mean there is no way with everything that is going on in the wizarding world that anything this great can happen._

"Not to worry, Ron. What are best friends for?" She asked, she saw the relief on his face as she leaned over to hug him. "Ok… So first, is he a good kisser?" They both began to laugh as Ron turned a nice shade of red, giving Hermione the answer she already knew. There, luckily, was no one in the common room so they could talk as freely as they wanted.

"When did you start liking him?" She asked through her small fading laughs.

"Sixth year, when they announced his father was sent to Azkaban. Honestly, the reason why is something I'm not even sure I'm willing to admit." He smiled to himself.

"Ok, so talk to me about him…" They talked for a while about Draco, his smile and if and when Ron was even going to tell Harry. It wasn't until about an hour into their conversation when they noticed something missing.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked as Hermione looked around.

**Birthday Blind Date**

Seamus and Blaise walked a bit apart from one another. People were walking all about the castle, so their date wasn't going exactly according to plan. They had been walking for about an hour and had received odd looks from the one or two students they'd passed more than once. Then something clicked in Seamus' head. He looked to Blaise who noticed the Irishman heading for the 7th floor. Once they were there he noticed Seamus pace back and forth, his forehead creasing, eyes planted on the floor. He was about to walk to the window across from them when he was pulled back to a room that wasn't there before.

The room was a mix of the colors blue and crème. There were windows on the opposite end of them, the drapes, a beautiful midnight blue with moonlight shining through them, extended 10 feet around the castle windows. There was a love seat, a velvet dark blue, and a lounge chair set across from it. The marble fireplace that the seats surrounded was lit, its flames flickered and licked at one another. The room was lit by the fireplace, candles hanging from the air in a random order, and the lanterns on either side of the bed. The bed, the king size bed, with blue sheets and comforters had a crème design on them that reminded the Irishman of Celtic that littered his grandmother's home.

Blaise looked at Seamus' dazed face for a moment, noticing the man's beauty. While he was gazing at Seamus, forgetting the magnificence of the room, the lights dimmed, letting the room grow as dark as the desire in his eyes. As Seamus continued examining the room Blaise took two wistful steps towards his prey, wrapping his arm around him, catching Seamus off guard. He pulled Seamus closer to him, his other hand moving up to graze the shorter man's face. They stayed there, close to one another, for a brief moment before Seamus put his hand around Blaise's neck. Blaise allowed himself to be pulled down and crash into a succulent kiss. The kiss which seemed innocent soon turned to something else.

Blaise allowed his hand to creep under Seamus' shirt, touching skin. Seamus gasped from the contact and the sudden sensation that was sent throughout his entire body, allowing Blaise a small window of opportunity. And he took it. Licking the tongue of his prey was only answered with a loud moan and a small whimper. Their tongues dueled for what seemed like hours, but only lasted a few moments. Blaise began to lead Seamus backwards, moving him closer to the bed. As the back of Seamus' legs hit the bed, he went falling back, pulling the taller man with him. The sudden fall didn't faze either man, they continued their duel. Their mouths kept on moving, their tongues becoming one.

"Seamus!" They heard from the doorway. They pulled apart only to be met with the shocked look of Harry Potter. Seamus began to push Blaise off him, but his attempts to were only met by Harry's piercing worlds. "Don't even bother, you fucking faggot." And with that Harry left.

He left running from the scene he'd just witnessed. Running but not knowing where his feet were taking him or why. He couldn't tell you why he was running, or more like The Boy Who Lived would never admit to it. The Boy Who lived had his own secret he needed to be kept hid, just as evidently everyone in the castle needed. He found himself at the astronomy tower, his feet ceased to work once he reached there. He leaned against the nearest wall, falling to the floor. In his hands his face was buried, the warmth of freshly shed tears graced his face and hands.

_ I can't even believe at one point… I liked him. _He lifted his head up, looking out to the quarter moon. _There was something always about him that I knew… that I knew I could be a part of. _ He knew he was with Hermione, there were no questions there. Hermione was it for him, and he knew it. It wasn't that he'd never tried with another girl; it wasn't that he was afraid to, or even that Hermione was the one and only person who got him at times. It wasn't for any of those selfish reasons why he knew she was the one for him. It was because he loved her. He loved her with all his might, but sometimes found this forbidden desire for the company of a man. The company of a man that, apparently, Seamus wanted as well.

There was a shuffle of moment and a hiss that shook him from his thoughts. He looked in the direction the noise came from. He saw nothing, looking back towards the moon. Again, another hiss, but this time in obvious pain, he decided to stand and this time walk over to the sounds source. Pulling out his wand and casting a quick Lumos spell, he saw the source.

There lying on the floor was Draco Malfoy. His platinum blond hair sprayed with blood from a gash on his left temple. His clothes rumpled and his white collar soaking up some of the blood, the blood that spilled out of his gash down his neck and onto his collar. His face looking down towards his right wrist, Harry noticed a blade in his left hand. Along his right wrist there was a steady trail of blood falling to the floor and creating a pool of Malfoy's pureblood. Noticing the light coming towards him, Draco looked up. His eyes seemed sunken, weary, and heavy, his breathing seemed shallow. His eyes met Harry's, while wincing from the light.

"Help me." Was all Draco managed to get out before almost falling over to the floor. Harry, with his seeker reflexes, quickly knelt down and caught the boy before he could crash to the floor. He stilled for a moment, wondering what to do in shock for the second time that night.

A knock came from the door he didn't realize he closed when he entered.

"Hello?" The knocker called out. "Is someone in there?"

"Somebody help." Harry called out. When the persons came rushing through the door he was grateful that it was Ron and Hermione.

"Oh Merlin." He heard both of them say, the looks on their face showed how he felt, completely lost and confused. "Harry," Hermione said, "Let's get him to the Hospital Wing."

**Hospital Wing**

Ron, Harry, and Hermione rushed into the Hospital Wing, Ron who was carrying the seemingly fragile boy, placed Draco on the nearest Bed. He was unconscious and the blood continued to stream out of his arm and head.

"Hermione, get Madame Pomfrey, now." Ron rushed her off; she nodded and ran to Pomfrey's office.

Ron started taking off the blonds robes, cutting the sleeves as to not hurt his already damaged wrist. It wasn't exactly under the circumstances he had dreamt of this happing, but that wasn't important now. He would have to talk to Draco about this later, find out why he felt the need to cut his pain out of himself. Why would anyone feel the need to express themselves in such a way was something Ron would never be able to understand. He needed to heal Draco as soon as possible, before he wouldn't even be given a chance to ask him. Madame Pomfrey came rushing in just as Ron was finishing cutting off Draco's shirt.

"What happened?" She asked as she reached for the pantry she kept stocked with healing potions. She placed a number of potions onto the cart nearest to her and pulled out her wand. She rushed over to Draco's cot, gasping as she came next to him. "Oh dear Merlin," She said. Until her reaction to Draco's non clothed chest, no one looked at Draco, really looked at him. But now they did, and some wishing they never had.

His body was filled with cuts, scars, and bruises. There were lashes that crept around his sides and ones that crept over his shoulders. The newest gashes were along his sides, there were obvious cuts along his hips which seemed like nails that were dug in too deep. There were scratches along his chest and arms.

After the initial shock, the trio watched Madame Pomfrey pour potions down the weakened boy's throat. They healed the cuts on his temple, sides and hips, leaving small almost non noticeable lines where scars would have been sure to be.

Ron felt a pang in his heart, his hands begin to tingle in numbness.

_ How could I have not noticed?_


	4. Dreams Are Reality

**Title:** Everything I've Ever Known

**By: **Avil

**Rating:** R, for language, bloody scenes, and other content

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated in the books or movies. All the characters, creatures, and landscapes belong to J. K. Rowling.

**Summary:** All Draco has ever known is hatred and pain, but what if his secret crush has a crush on him? What if they had the courage to act on it? What if is a marvelous question, one that's about to be answered. RW/DM + SF/BZ

Enjoy! And with the show!

**Everything I've Ever Known**

Chapter Three

Dreams are Reality

_**Dream Sequence**_

_Running is something I find that among all of my talents, is the one thing that constantly fails me. I'm running through the Manor. The Manor that is supposed to be my home, a refuge, a safe haven, but it's not. I'm running for my life, or what little I have left of it. I jump the steps 2, 3 at a time. I run down the hallway that I wish lead to my room where I can find safety. I look back; there he is running after me. Knife and whip in hand, his wand hangs out his pocket. I know that I've done it now, that in his mind I deserve what's coming to me. _

"_You stop this instant or I swear you'll regret it!" He screams at the top of his lungs, the man sounds horse, as if he's been screaming for ages. His voice seemed as if he was losing it, but it was still there, imprinting things into my mind that would never leave._

_I run into the parlor, I know he wouldn't proceed with what he has planned for me, not here. My mother would have his head if he got blood all over the carpet. The one place he wouldn't dare do anything in is the one place where I am trapped. This room has only one exit and that just so happens to be the entrance as well. The windows that would seem like a great way to escape are far too high to reach, no way out, no escape. I stand in the middle of the parlor, praying that he will try to circle around the room, spitting out his tormenting words, letting me escape. He steps into view, coming around the doorway. He has only brought his knife, whip, and wand. I suppose I should be happy for that. He could have brought a lot more. His other choice of weapons like the scaffolds, ropes, chains, and cigar cutter. Torture is his only skill, and unfortunately I have always been his prey, his subject._

"_Well, well, well, what have we here? My little dragon is trapped and has nowhere to go." He starts circling around the room, moving to his left making me do the same. Thank Merlin he's a dumb fuck._

"_I'm not your Dragon! You sadistic fuck." I can't control my temper, which is something I always had control over. What the hell is wrong with me? Easy Draco, you're almost near the door. Just a little bit more… there. I turn and start to run but something wraps itself around my ankle. Shit. He throws his whip around my ankle and I fall to the floor. Before I can pick myself up he's on top of me, grabbing my arms. Holding my arms behind my back he leans down and breaths hard into my ear._

"_You were always, are always, and will always be mine." He says as he pulls out his wand, binding my harms to the floor around me. He pulls down my pants and rips them off me, locks the door and silences the room. He leans back on me, licking right under my ear. "Let the fun begin." He says as he laughs that loud and maniacal laugh he does whenever he thinks he's won._

_He takes the knife and slices the shirt and robe off my back, exposing it, allowing me to feel the breeze of the vents on my scars, on my cuts made not too long ago by this very man. _

"_Are you sure you don't want to apologize for what you have done to Mr. Fenbe, and take a lighter punishment, Draco?" He says, as if he cares. The only thing that would be lighter about it would be the one or two less cuts that would slice at my soul, hoping to cut deep enough to make my soul bleed. No matter how he would try, he would never get my soul, my heart. What would be the point to apologize? _

"_Fuck you." I say it as if I have courage, bravery, dignity, and a little bit of sanity, I know I have none of that. _

_Tisk, tisk, tisk, is that any way to talk to your father?" He asked, mocking me, as if he hasn't stripped me of everything else._

"_You are no father of mine." I replied, giving in to this insanity that has been beckoning me for years. "You may be the one whom delivered the seed, but you couldn't possibly know what the word father means. You may be my blood, but it only runs so deep. The slices you make against my skin, the same shade of yours, shed the same blood as yours. In essence you only kill yourself with every cut you make against my skin." _

"_How very poetic my son, my dragon." He slices me again along the side of my ribs. "But you see I am a father in every sense of the word. I delivered the seed that created suck a beautiful specimen such as yourself. My blood flows within you, and it's the blood I taste upon my lips," He says as he leans down and kisses one of my cuts, I feel as if I'm going to hurl. "I gave you breath and as the one who gave you all that is before you I have every right to take what is mine. You are MY seed. You are MY blood. MY Dragon."_

"_I will never be yours. I will never be your dragon." I spat, hoping that he will finally obtain some sanity and stop what he puts me through._

"_But don't you see Dragon, you are always mine. You will always be mine first. I was the first to feel how delicious it is to be inside you. I was the first to see how beautiful it is when your blood trickles down your body. This," He pushes into me, without warning, as always, but this time I do not scream out in pain. "This will always be mine." He assaults insides as he streaked something as cold as ice but as hot as fire along my back. I feel the fiery liquid fall along my sides, the crimson fire. He bends over and licks my ear as I cringe. "Scream for me, MY Dragon. Scream louder than you ever have before." He says, my words are unheard to his psychotic ears._

"_No… Never." I say, keeping my voice low._

"_Scream for me! Bleed for me!" Finally, after all the words I have spat to him, he starts to get upset._

"_No. Never for you! NEVER!"_

_**End Sequence**_

"NEVER!!!!" I scream into this insane reality. For some reason I am laying on my back not on my stomach. Whatever spell he is using on me has caused me to be blind. I don't see my surroundings, it is dark and all I see is red. There are more people this time, one holding each limb of my body down. I thrash against them, I don't want them to take me again today, not today. It all started off so well with the red head of my dreams. One of my arms loosen as I thrash against the perpetrator, instead of breaking free with no harm I knock myself in the face. They pull my arm back and I feel it crack. That's the 13th time my arm has cracked by the hands of another, and I know it won't be the last.

"Draco!" I hear a voice call out to me, until now I heard nothing, nothing but his laughs and his moans. I hear the voice that beckons me home, to the home I love.

**Seamus and Blaise**

The two boys, after regaining their composure, went out to find Harry and hopefully explain to him what he saw. To tell him that Seamus was, in fact, gay and he wanted to be with Blaise, no matter what his house was.

"Maybe he's at the Hospital Wing, you know for trauma or something." Blaise said, as he started to veer towards the wing.

"Don't even joke about this. This isn't funny." Seamus gently shoved Blaise away from him with a smile.

"Well I think that the look on his face was pretty funn-" He never got to finish that sentence.

"NEVER!!!" Blaise jumped into action, bolting towards the Hospital Wing, leaving Seamus cluelessly behind.

"DRACO!" He yelled as he ran faster and faster to the source of the screams. He pushed the doors open to the Hospital Wing. "Draco." He said as he ran up to the four that he saw holding his best friend down. Once he got to them he shoved them off of Draco, whose eyes were still closed, thrashing all about. He didn't notice Seamus race into the room or the four other occupants stare at him in disbelief as he grabbed Draco's face and turned it towards him.

"Draco! Draco, look at me." Blaise said, keeping firm hands on Draco's face so he could not turn away. Draco finally opened his eyes, but continued to be restless. "Concentrate Draco, it was only a dream." Draco's eyes seemed dark and murderous. "No one here will hurt you, I promise. It's me Blaise, you know you can trust me." Draco's eyes stared intently at Blaise's. He began to visibly shake at the words that were being spoken to him. His eyes started to calm and his face began to soften. His eyes welded with tears as he stared at Blaise. "It's ok Draco, its ok." Blaise hugged Draco as the almost broken boy began to sob into Blaise's shirt. "He's not here Draco, he can't hurt you anymore. Don't worry. Shh shh shh. It's ok." Draco was gasping for air as his sobs began to become violent. "It's ok, it's ok. Blaise and Severus are here to protect you Draco. It's ok, he can't get you here." Blaise smoothened Draco's hair. "Don't worry Draco. You're safe. You're safe."

_I have never been safe. Not in my dreams, or in my reality. _


	5. Regain Control

**Title:** Everything I've Ever Known

**By: **Avil

**Rating:** R, for language, bloody scenes, and other content

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated in the books or movies. All the characters, creatures, and landscapes belong to J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 4: Regain Control

The room stood still and silent, so much so that if a pin was dropped at that very moment it would sound like a violent crash. The reason for this silence was Draco, Draco Malfoy, pureblood, blond, reigning from a prestigious but tainted family. The Malfoys, who were each taught from birth never to let your emotions get the best of you, never to let them show. The youngest of the Malfoy line was breaking this family standard and not only in front of one person, but instead in front of six.

Madame Pomfrey, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnegan, Ronald Weasley, and Blaise Zabini. Although at this point it was more than clear that he has cried into the other Slytherin's chest more often than not. They all stood there, motionless, shell-shocked by the scene before them. Ron was the one to break the silence, regaining his composure before the others.

_This is a dream,_ I thought. _If I just wake up… this... This isn't real. This isn't happening. I just have to wake up. _I blink, once, twice. I'm still here, in this fake reality. Because this has to be a dream, life is not like this. Life is not this fast paced this blood quickening. This is something that happens in dreams, in those things on the telly. Things like this don't happen in real life. _I need to wake up. I'll wake up to Seamus jumping up and down on my bed, and instead of throwing a pillow at him and getting upset, I'll hug him. I'll actually thank him for once for waking me up. I just have to wake up._

The apple of my eye sobs again. This isn't a dream. There's no waking from this. The only thing to do now, besides hope that I'm in a coma somewhere and this is just a fictional reality my brain has sickly thought to make up, is to take control.

"Harry, Hermione." I look to my friends who are staring at him. _This is not what I would have ever imagined happening to… would it be selfish to say me? Even though this is happening to him, it's happening to me too. How could I ever tell Harry and Hermione now? I don't think I ever could._ I walked over to both of them, rested my hands onto their shoulders and I gently shook them. "Guys, snap out of it." I whisper. It feels wrong to speak any louder than a whisper, as if I would ruin something. "Go get Snape." I say in a whisper again. Their gaze slowly trails from Draco to me.

"Huh?" Hermione in all her gracefulness said. Harry seconded it as his gaze too landed on me.

"Go get Professor Snape."

"O-Ok." Harry responded. They both looked back to Draco, his tear stained face was the last thing they saw as they walked away from the hospital wing and believe it or not, I couldn't be happier to see them leave. As soon as they walked out those doors I walked over to Madame Pomfrey, who was in the same state they were in no more than a few seconds ago.

"Madame Pomfrey," I said, taking her shoulder and shaking her gently. She slowly looked from Draco to me, quicker than Harry and Hermione but slow still.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" Her voice was soft, silent, as if she felt the same way as I did about tainting this already heavily tainted moment.

"Please go and get an Energy Potion, Sleeping Draught, a Dreamless Sleep potion, a level 3 healing potion, and a concealing cream." I said calmly. By now Draco calmed and was looking at me. I couldn't help but avoid his gaze; it burned into my soul and made it hard to breathe. Madame Pomfrey nodded at me and walked over to her office. I take a deep breath, or try at least, as I walk over to Seamus.

"Seamus," I look up at him and he comes to attention far quicker than the others. "Go to the cabinet over there by the doors and could you please get me some gauze, a box that says fiberglass cast, and an arm sling." He nodded and walked over to the cabinet. I turned and looked at Blaise as I walked over to the bed, I stood next to him and looked down at the floor for a moment.

"Ron, I-"I put my hand up to stop him.

"Blaise," He was going to apologize to me; I saw it in his eyes as I looked up to him. Why would he apologize to me? This, or these, moments aren't about me. "Your boyfriend, my best friend, is about to have a breakdown." I pause, _Remember, deep breaths._ "He thinks the same thing has happened to you." I pause again; remember not to take any anger out at him. "Go and tell him it's not true." My voice is faltering, deep inside I'm hoping that this truly hasn't happened to Blaise as well, I can't help but think it has. But by his nod and his slow walk over to Seamus, who was about to fall, I can tell it hasn't.

"Ron." He whispers, his voice sounds raspy but still silky smooth. I look down again, at his injuries, not looking at him because if I do… _Don't think Ron._ I grab the blanket from the foot of his bed.

"You have a broken arm." I unravel the blanket and pull it over his legs, watching my hands, making sure they don't shake, proceeding with caution. "We won't be able to heal it completely. You got it from the str-strug-"I felt the fiery prickles behind my eyes, I could feel the changes in my body. My eyes were now red along with the tips of my ears. I take a small, brief, moment to calm myself. _You can do this Ron. Just breathe. _"You got it from the struggle. You'll have to wear a cast. You also have a black eye. You uh… punched yourself in the eye." Just as those words leave my lips Madame Pomfrey arrives at my side silencing whatever was about to come out of his mouth. His mouth that was parted to begin to speak was now shut. She arrived with a trolley filled with what I asked her for.

"You can go ma'am, if you'd like. You look as if you're about to be sick. I've had my training. I can handle this." I say to her, hoping she'd go. It's one less person who is going to be staring at me, _Him, I mean him. This isn't about me. _I begin to uncap one of the bottles she rests her hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you dear." She rubbed my shoulder and walked away with one hand on her stomach. She was showing affection to me, why me? Why not him, he deserved and needed it way more than I did.

"Ron." Draco whispered again. Blaise and Seamus came back from across the room.

"Here," Blaise said, carrying everything. Seamus on the other hand looked to shocked to do anything.

"Put it on the trolley." I said, uncapping one of the other potions.

"Do you need anything else?" He asked, looking up anxiously.

"No, just go outside to the waiting area and let me know when Professor Snape arrives." I said as calmly as possible as I look over to him and I see him eying my every move. I see the temptation to look over Draco in his eyes. "Don't worry Blaise. He'll be fine."

"Ron, can I have a moment, please?" Seamus asked me. I know what's coming.

"Sure," I say as I walk two beds over and across the room. Once we stop I ask, "What is it? I've only got a certain amount of time to heal him with there being no sc-scars."

"I know that, was I not the one who helped you train for Pomfrey's exams?" I can't help but nod. "I wanted to know if you'll be alright."

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me. You should be worrying about him." I look over to Draco, carefully avoiding his eyes; _I know he's looking at me._ I look back to Seamus. "Now, please…"

"You can put your brave face on as much as you'd like. But you know I can see right past it. You know us godzeers have to take of each other." He said with a small smile, I smiled as well.

"I'm sure I'll be fine Seamus. In fact I'll be even better once you and Romeo over there go so I can take care of my patient." Seamus looked at me, his eyes were questioning, scanning over me and looking right through me. "Honestly, I promise." Seamus finally got it and nodded. We walked back to Blaise and Draco.

"I'll see you in a bit." Blaise said to Draco as both he and Seamus walked out.

When they left I got to work, I grabbed the energy potion and uncapped the vial.

"Ron." Draco whispered my name for the third time.

"Take this, it'll help you not be tiered for the next few hours or so." I said, handing them to him. He reached out to grab the vial, he came so close to touching me, to almost connecting with my skin. I pulled my hand away before he could. He took the potions while I uncapped the healing potion and then again said my name.

"Ron," He whispered as I took the vial out of his hand and handed the next one to him.

"This healing potion is level 3, not exactly the strongest but it will get the job done. It'll heal your bruises and those… those c-cu-cu-" I couldn't say it. I fell as if I'm collapsing upon myself. As if I've just taken a bullet to the heart, it's becoming harder to breathe. This pain in me isn't going away. He took the potion out of my hand, quickly took it, and placed on the side table.

"Ron," His voice was beginning to sound above a whisper, he was beginning to sound like his old self. _No, not like his old self. He's always been this way. I just didn't see it. Regain control Ron._ I told myself and continued.

"Let me put your arm in the cast. I need you t-"

"Ron!" He demanded my attention this time. "Would you just look at me?"

_I can't. I'm too scared to, because if I do I won't be able to stand, no less take care of him. I have to take care of him. I need to make sure that he's ok. I need to make sure this never happens again. If I look at him I'll become weak and useless to him. What good could that do? Just don't look up Ron, no matter what. Don't look up._

"Ron look at me, please. It'll help." He said, his voice waivered, as if he was losing all hope.

"How would you know?" I ask as I fumble with the loose threads of his sheets, willing the sting in my eyes away.

"Because Blaise and Sev were like this. They wouldn't look at me. I thought it was because they were ashamed of me at first." _I would never be._

"I-"

"It was because they loved me. Sev as a son and Blaise as a brother. They were just scared." He whispered.

"Why?" _I want to look up._ He took a moment to answer that seemed to stretch out like the Nile, and each second felt like a mile long.

"It was because they thought that if they looked at me in this condition… they wouldn't be able to take care of me. 'Be strong for me,' as they put it." He chuckled. _Who would chuckle at this? _ "But it was the complete opposite." He took my hand in his. "They only made them want to try their best to help me." I could hear the smile in his lips, feel the warmth of his voice and I couldn't help but not fight the prickling behind my eyes. "Ron, look at me."

I slowly looked up, allowing him to see the tear fall along my face. As my eyes meet his this overwhelming feeling rushed over me as I exhaled harshly. More tears followed that lone tear, forcing me to surrender from this false sense of control I established.

"What do you see?" He asked me, squeezing my hand as if he was trying to stay strong for me."

"I see…" I take a deep breath, wiping my tears on my sleeve. "Gods damn it, I see the guy I like hurt and battered and bruised and beaten." I can't think anymore. "I see someone's death as soon as you tell me who did this to you. I'm talking a gruesome death at that." He squeezes my hand again, I know this isn't what he wants to hear. "I see the guy I just my love hurt, and know that I couldn't stop or do anything about it just kills me. Shit." My tears fall freely as I put the bottom of my palm to my eyes and squeeze my eyes shut.

"You can do something about it." He whispers, pulling me by my hand closer to him. I look to him, in this moment I'd do anything for him. "You can give me a humongous hug, for starters." Draco laughed and I couldn't help but laugh as well. I opened my arms to Draco and gave him a hug, being careful not to cause anymore damage to his broken arm. We stayed there for what seemed like forever. They needed to know that the other was truly there, not just an illusion made up in their minds. "Now," Draco said, pulling away his good arm from around me, letting go of this much needed hug. "You can fix this arm up of mine.

I laughed and began tending to his arm. In a matter of minutes I finished his cast. I do believe I have just created a world record for arm casting. When I was done I sat on the edge of his bed beside his hips and held his good hand.

"Now, you don't _have_ to, but you can give me a ki-" I didn't let him finish his sentence, knowing what he was going to say before he began to say it.

The kiss was filled with intoxicating feeling of passion, making their hearts skip a beat. I have never felt like this in my entire life. How is it that a simple kiss can knock me off my feet? I'm glad I'm sitting next to him, cause if I wasn't my knees would have given out by now. He tastes sweet like mango honey, if that is even makes sense. I smile into the kiss and gasp as we part.

"What?" He asks me, laughing a bit when he notices my smile.

"Nothing," My smile grows even bigger. "Nothing at all." He stares at me knowingly. "Ok, fine… Just promise me you won't laugh."

"Ok… I promise." He says with a smile.

"It's just that you taste like a mango kind of honey." I shut my eyes, not wanting to know what his reaction would be. Turns out I didn't need to have my eyes shut to know his reaction. He started laughing loudly and I could hear him losing his breath.

"You are so stupid." He laughed at my comment again. Rethinking it I have to admit it is pretty funny. He stops laughing for a moment and smiles at me saying, "But hey, what can I say? I'm the sweetest thinkg in the castle."

We laughed on for a few more moments, then a silence consumed the room. This awkward silence lated for a few moments before I had to ask the question I think he knew was coming.

"Who did this to you?" The mood changed as the words flowed out of my mouth. The air was no longer as light hearted as it just a few short moments ago.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked me, looking down at his hands.


	6. He's Not Gone, He's Not Leaving

Everything I've Ever Known

A/N: Sorry for the months later update. Between college and two jobs I've had no time for anything. Luckily one of my jobs is on a light load right now so here is the result. I think I need a beta, I read over this thing 100 times before I even thought about putting it out and it's still long as hell. The next chapter's point of view will be split between Ron and Draco, let's see how that works out.

Please read and review. I don't own anything by the way.

Chapter 5: He's Not Leaving

"Do you really want to know?" I ask him, looking down at my hands. There's no use in lying to him. He deserves the truth, he needs to know it. _Once you tell him, you'll lose him. _A voice chimes in the back of my mind. No, he wouldn't just walk away; he's too noble for that. _So he will stay with you because it's the right thing to do, not because he wants to. Once you tell him everything he'll see you as used goods. Nothing more, nothing less. Just like all the rest._ He wouldn't.

"I'm not some piece of trash, you know." I say before I can stop myself as I look up. He takes my hand in his and looks at me.

"I know you're not a piece of trash. In fact you're a piece of mango." He smiles at me, god how I love that smile. We both chuckle for a moment, but the looming feeling is still there. As if a rain cloud is above us just waiting to drench us in its tears.

"Are you sure you want to know Ron?" I ask him, in hopes he'll say no, but knowing he'll say yes.

"If you want to tell me, then yes. If you don't want to Draco, I can bring Madame Pomfrey and you can tell –"

"No, no, no. I'd rather tell you than Pomfrey who's a total stranger." He was serious in what he said, and the sadness dripping in his voice made me want to hold him and protect him. Once he knows everything, I know that sadness will turn into anger. A stray tear falls from my eye; I can't stop them from coming in time. I move to wipe it away when Ron brushes it away with his thumb. We stare into each other's eyes for a moment, however brief it was. In that moment his eyes told me he was strong enough to take it and I told him I didn't think he was with mine.

"It was Lucius."I look down as I whisper so low he could barely hear me. I can feel his body tense and the hand on my cheek go stiff. I look back up to him and see the shock on his face and the wheels turning in his head as if he's trying to figure out why.

"Your father did this to you?" He asks with a raspy voice, I can hear the break in his voice.

"That… thing is not my fucking FATHER!" I yell at him, I can feel the heat in my cheeks. "That thing has no human feelings and everything he does is inhumane! He's a fucking monster!" I yelled at him again. Why am I yelling at him? He moves back slightly, _He's scared of me._

"I di-" Ron was cut off by someone bursting into the room.

We both look to the door and standing there is Severus. He rushes over to me and sits opposite to Ron.

"Draco," Sev hugs me and holds me tight for a moment. This is my father, the closest thing I have to a dad, a caring, understanding, and loving dad. "What happened?" He let go and looked at me. For some reason while looking into his eyes I felt ashamed and looked down. I hug him once more, this time I think my grip on him was too tight, but I didn't care. I can't bear to look at him. He would tell me the same thing he always has, it's not my fault. That's not true, far from it. This was my own fault. If only I had done better, if only I did what I was told. I'm crying now, for how long? I couldn't tell you. I begin to shake as I burry my head in my true father's chest.

"Draco, what happened?" He pulled away from me, his hand under my chin, moving my head so that I'd look up at him. I held out my wrist that held faint scars, a result from the healing potion. "Oh, Draco. It's ok. I'm here, he's gone. He can't get to you now." That's what they've said since the summer, but it's not true. He gets to me almost every day, every night.

I glanced at Ron as Sev pulled be back to his chest. He had a look of shock on his face, he was glance between Sev and me. I guess Sev, like me, has always put up a great façade. He cleared his throat, breaking Sev and I out of our hug. Sev looks around and notices that 6 other people are in the room. Blaise, Seamus, Harry, Hermione, McGonagall, and Dumbledore are all looking at us curiously. Within an instant that façade is back up, I wouldn't expect any less, I smiled.

"Mr. Malfoy, I-"

"Don't call me that, Dumbledore." I felt the heat rise within me, I feel like I'm ready to fly off the handle. "You call me that and you make me out to be just like him."

"I do apologize Draco, but this has been going on for far too long. Since your first year here at Hogwarts, I've always found it odd that you're in the Infirmary more frequently than Mr. Potter. I, as the Headmaster of this school, refuse to let you return to the Senior Malfoy estates."

"But Professor-"

"Draco, a child of your age should not have to go through this." He paused and looked at me, his eyes were filled with concern. I couldn't bear to look at him. After all I've done, I don't deserve his concern. "Draco, I know about your wear a bouts in this school, I have monitored you since Senior Malfoy requested private meetings with you in your first year after Mr. Potter made the Quiddich team. After Senior Malfoy exited the room, I walked in and saw you picking yourself off the floor."

I feel betrayed, no one besides them have ever seen me like that. Dumbledore would have never let it gone as far as it has if he only knew.

"Ever since then I've been monitoring your 'meetings' with the Senior Malfoy. After those meetings there always seemed to be anti-bacteria cream, gauzes, and a heavy amount of bandages go missing. You have to understand, I am not allowed to stop one from disciplining their child that is not within my power. If I had only known that Senior Malfoy developed a Portkey to enter the grounds… Draco, as Headmaster of this school, and also as a person who cares for your well being, I refuse to allow you to return to the Malfoy Manor ever again."

"But Professor, if I don't go back Lucius will surely be upset. He will bring hell to the school, let alone what he will do to my mother." I won't let anything happen to her. I take this to protect her from him. If I don't, there's no telling what he'll do to her. I have to go back.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore's head cocked to the side a bit. "Senior Malfoy is in Azkaban, he can't harm you for many years to come." There was a twinkle in his eye. I've said too much. _What have I always told you, watch your words. Now you know what'll happen. _Thank you for stating the obvious. I look from Dumbledore to Sev to Ron. "Unless…"

"There is no 'unless'. I'm just tiered. I'm confused." I say franticly, trying to salvage the secret that I've just spilled.

"Draco is Lucius at the Malfoy Manor?" Sev asks, I can't look at him. He'll be able to tell if I lie to him. No matter the drills and the beatings and the… _Shit._ He's always been able to tell.

"No, he's not he's in Azkaban, just as Dumbledore said. And I have to go back to the Manor, I am still a spy Professor." I've lost control of the situation, this can't be happening.

"Albus?" McGonagall chimes in. "You enlisted a 17 year old boy to be a spy?" _Oh god, that's it, just let it all slip out of your mouth Draco, that's it. Tell the whole world, and then they'll all really be after me. It's not as if you don't have a few of them after you already, why not add in the whole lot of them while you're at it?_

"We will attend to that later Minerva." Dumbledore said. "Draco."

"Draco is Lucius out of Azkaban? And look at me when you answer me." Severus said in his stern, I don't give a crap whether or not you want to tell me voice. I look up at him, before I could even answer he saw the guilt in my eyes. I hate it when he does that. "Draco, why didn't you tell us sooner? How on earth did he escape Albus?" I could tell a million questions were running through his head.

"I was under the impression that it was impossible." He replied, he makes a great actor.

"Well there was that way that Sirius escaped." Leave it to Potter to chime in with a brilliantly wrong idea.

"Impossible, Lucius can't do that, he's not an Animagus." Sev responded with at least some form of sense.

"He hasn't left," I say, the room falls silent. They're waiting to see what excuse I'll pull out of my hat now. I'm tired of this; I'm tired of lying and covering up things. Here, in front of all of these people who are spitting out ideas about the man who has abused me my entire life, I think I've given up. They will find out, regardless if I tell them or not. Either way I will get what's coming to me. I'm figuring why not bring it on now, why not let it all come at once rather than anticipating when it'll happen. At least now I can prepare for it. "If you go to Azkaban you will find Lucius, or at least another version of him."

"What do you mean Draco?" In all of this, Ron has remained silent. He shouldn't be here for this. As much as I want to tell him everything, I don't want him to find out like this. With this he's getting bits and pieces. There's no way Ron, Potter, Granger, or Finnigan have any clue of what's going on, not even McGanogall. I'd be surprised if she does. The only people who know what really happened are Sev, Blaise, and Dumbledore. I stare at him for a moment that feels like forever. We haven't even been talking for a day and this is all he hears on the first day. I never wanted him to hear this, in fact, up until Potter found me, I never wanted him to know. But it's almost all out now. There's no turning back anymore.

"I mean, as much as Lucius despises any invention that is even a minuscule Muggle related, he has developed a way that is similar to the Muggle idea of cloning one's self. He's altered it in the way that you inject a vile of your blood into another human being and perform an incantation. For every vile you inject, the person becomes you for up to 27 day. Over the time span of a year before he was sentenced to Azkaban he took out a vile every week. There is no way of telling the two apart." _Welcome to Dark Arts 101._

"How is that possible?" Potter asks, but before I can answer, Granger takes it away.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but since Lucius is injecting his blood into another person, that person is taking on his DNA, abandoning theirs. I believe I've read something similar to this in 'Blood: Dark & Light Uses by Arnaldur Hasslet.' He explains that for any blood ritual all participants must be willing to perform the magic because it takes both wizards and witches to perform the incantation." Leave it to Granger, she may actually be useful after all.

"Correct Granger. The person you will find in his cell will be Arnold Flemmington. He sounds, looks, carries the same characteristics, and is Lucius. When the blood is injected and the incantation is recited, he takes on Lucius. At this point, although he was willing in the beginning, he has no idea how long he's been under. Lucius was there at the trial, but the moment they reached Azkaban the switch was made. Flemmington only did it to protect his son after Lucius killed his wife."

"Where is the son now?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I haven't a clue. Mother knows but refuses to tell me." I'm done with the lies. Who was it that said 'If you tell the truth you don't have to remember anything.' I want to forget everything. There was a long pause, Dumbledore and Minerva were figuring out in their heads how to handle the horrid meal I've just served them on a wooden plate.

"Draco," Sev looked to me and held my hand. "Has Lucius been visiting you?"

"Don't make me. Not with everyone here." I barely whisper, thanking my mother for teaching me to project my voice properly. They don't know the whole truth yet, and although I want to forget everything and just let it all out, I would like to maintain some dignity through it all. I'll tell them when I'm ready to tell them. Only Dumbledore, Sev, Blaise and possibly Minerva know about the trial this past summer. I don't want the other unfortunate occupants of this room finding out just yet.

"Very well," Dumbledore chimed in. "We will continue this tomorrow, it is after hours, I do believe. Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Finnigan and Mr. Zabani please return to your house and speak of nothing that has been discussed or that has been seen here tonight." They both nodded and looked to Ron, he gave them a look that I've never seen.

"I'll walk you out." His voice was barely above a whisper. He walked them out of the room beyond my view.

"Dumbledore, may I speak to you in private sometime tomorrow?" There are a few things I need to be made clear between myself and this ancient rune.

"Of course, Draco, anytime after you've been released." The twinkle in his eye that was slowly returning is starting to give me the creeps. "Severus, Minerva will you join me in my office for a moment?"

"Will you be alright?" Sev asked, looking at me.

"I'll be fine, Sev." I reassured him. "I need to speak to him." He knew who I meant by that. He knew I meant the boy I've admired from afar for so long, the guy who was walking back into the room.

"Mr. Weasley, is Madame Pomfrey available?" Ron looked up to him.

"No professor, she went back to her room. She was in a slight state of shock, I told her to rest."

"Well am I right to assume that you will be able to take the assessment without her?"

"Yes Professor, I've had my training. I should be fine." He looked down, hiding the evidence of lying that was written in his eyes.

"Very well then, Severus, Minerva." Dumbledore, Uncle Sev, and McGonagall walked towards the entrance of the Hospital Wing ahead of him. "Mr. Weasley, Draco, do try to get some rest tonight."

With that they all left, leaving Ron and I alone. For a moment there was a eerie silence. I want to tell him everything. I want to tell him without anyone coming in and asking questions I'm not ready to answer.

"Ron, I-"

"I'll go get the papers." He walked over to Madame Pomfrey's desk and opened the drawer. He seemed to shuffle around some papers, looking for something. After 10 seconds of searching he got frustrated and grabbed a clean file that was on the top of the drawer. I can't help but feel guilty. It's my fault he's frustrated, it's my fault he's upset. He shouldn't be going through this. He deserves better. He walked back to my cot. He sat on a chair that was right beside me. He pulled out a pen from his pocket and began to question me.

"Full name, please." He said with a sigh.

"Isn't that in my file?" I ask, apparently it was the wrong question.

"I don't know where the file is so I'm just going to do the full assessment." He snarled as he said that, I'll admit I jumped when he said that. I've seen Ron upset but those times were under different circumstances. He must have seen me jump because immediate regret was drawn on his face. "I'm sorry Draco, it's just been a long day."

"I get it," for some reason my voice was low. "If you want I can just fill it out, you don't have to ask me if that's easier."

"No, no, it's fine." He rubbed his eyes, I could tell he was willing the tears away.

"Draco Lucian Malfoy Black."

"Your middle name is Lucian? Sounds a lot like…" He didn't finish the sentence out of fear.

"It's ok. It means Light in Latin." He nodded.

"Date of Birth?"

"June 5th."

"Sex? I think I can answer that one."

"Please don't put female, as funny as it would be." My jokes aren't that funny I suppose as he almost forces the smile on his face.

"Any allergies?"

"Skelegrow, Servego, and peanuts."

"Peanuts, really?" He almost couldn't believe it.

"Yup, bad experience finding that one out."

"Height?"

"5'11'' "

"I know it's obvious, but I'd like to point out that I'm taller."

"Not by that much, and you know that only means you get to reach for things for people." He chuckled a bit. The mood is lightening.

"Weight?" Oh no.

"Um… Can we skip that one?" He'll be upset if I answer this one.

"Why? I need to put it in."

"Fine… I'm 130." I shut my eyes as I say that, knowing his reaction.

"130? Draco, how can you weigh 130 if you're 5' 11'' tall?"

"I don't know, malnutrition? I'm simply boney? Too fast of a metabolism?" They were more questions than answers. I didn't want to tell him my reasons for everything just yet. He didn't say another word.

"How is your sight?

"I have to wear contacts, I'm almost blind in my right eye." He didn't ask why this time.

"Your hearing?"

"It's ok, the left one fades sometimes."

He sighed, turning the page. He read over the questions that were on the next page. He seemed to stare at them, as if he was unsure whether or not he should ask the.

"Just ask, Ron." I didn't notice I was whispering.

"I'm going to ask you about your home life. If you want me to stop asking, simply say so." He looked into my eyes. He cared about me, I could tell. He wanted to know the answers to these questions, but at the same time he really didn't.

"I'll answer any question you have for me Ron, even if it's not on those papers." I look down to my hands. Even though one is in a sling I'm still fiddling with my fingers. I feel a burning behind my eyes. I don't want him to see me any differently. His view of me will change after this. We won't ever be able to go back. No more 'I'm a Malfoy, superior to you' act. No more taking whatever you want kind of Draco. This will change it all.

Out of nowhere, I jumped at the skin to skin contact I was now sharing with Ron. His hand rested under my chin as he lifted my head. His face moved closer to mine, I was expecting a kiss on the lips but instead he kissed away my tear that had somehow slipped from my eyes without me even noticing.

"We can stop whenever you want to Draco. You're the one calling the shots. I don't want you to answer something you don't feel ready to, okay?" I nodded to him, looking him in the eyes. I don't think I'll ever be ready for this, but I'm going to do this.

His face leans closer to mine and he unexpectedly kisses me. It's a soft and reassuring kiss. His arm wraps around me, his hand resting on my upper back. I wrap the arm that isn't in a sling around his neck, pulling him close to me. The kiss goes no further than lip to lip contact, but that's all I need to let me know that he's not leaving yet. I'm not ready for anything else right now, and soon he'll know why.


	7. Who Do I Belong To?

Title: Everything I've Ever Known

A.N.: The 1's and 2's signify the change in P.O.V. I know it might seem confusing at times, but just to give you a hint it starts with Draco and ends with Ron. Sorry for the delay in posting this. It's only been… oh let's see 5 months. I'm so sorry!

Chapter: Who do I belong to?

"Thank you." I say as we pull away from the kiss, No matter what happens, I hope that in the dark I may remember this moment.

"For what?" He asks with our foreheads resting against one another's. My eyes stay close, not wanting to lose this. Not wanting to lose this moment that will be brief no matter how I battle the second hand of time.

"For not running away." I state simply, knowing that once I open my eyes it will all be real again. I will have to, as much as I know I shouldn't and how much it might hurt him, tell him everything.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He whispers firmly to me, I'm assuming he doesn't want to be the one to rift this moment from its hinges. No matter the agonizing prolonged anticipation of the moment being ruined, all good things must come to an end, as they say. Agony, pain, regrets these are things that I'm familiar with. So no matter how much I would wish for the moment never to end, it is easier for me to part from it than it is for him.

"We should get to the questions," I whisper to him. "The sooner we get through them, the sooner you can get past it." I lost my wording for a moment. I meant to say 'we' instead of 'you'. In my hopefulness that he missed this small choice of words I move back from him, looking deeply into those blue oceanic pools that stare at me with contempt.

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Ok," he pulls the chart back to his lap that was unnoticeably disregarded onto my cot. He stares down at it, contemplating something. _Contemplating where to start most likely._

2 "Have you ever been abused in any way that constitutes as abuse by Wizarding Law?" Straight and to the point I always say. It'll be easier this way, I have to stay strong for him, not for me. I have to move past this, like he said.

"Yes, I have, in almost all ways, in fact." He says, his voice stern, as if he's trying to put up a façade just for me.

"Which ones?" _Steady yourself, Ronald_

"Um… Torture, starvation, sexual solicitation, exploitation, neglecting medical care, forceful dosing of illegal substances, exploitation, being confined to a cell, and… rape." He whispered the last one, his voice hitching as it left his mouth. I couldn't help but hear the second hand of the clock across the room louder than his voice. _Impossible, there's no way it can be all of these._

"So 4 of the 6 points of abuse?" I have to be mistaken.

"Actually," He pauses, and for a minute I believe that I'm wrong. "The first of the sixth, verbal falls under psychological, so there's that one. And because of some of the things that have happened discriminatory have happened as well but, I just don't see that as a big one." And I regret that I'm wrong.

"So psychological, physical, sexual, neglects and/or acts of omissions, discriminatory, and financial/material abuse is what you've gone through?" There is more disbelief in my voice than I want to admit because I'm supposed to be 'professional' about this.

"Yes." He looks down at his hands, one picking at the cast I made and the other cradling the other's wrist. I want to hold him in my arms and tell him that it's going to be okay. I know I can't do this. I have to know. He has to tell someone.

"I'm not going to ask you to go through each one; I'm assuming that Professor Snape and Blaise can walk you through each one. I'm going to need you to tell me about the physical, sexual and acts. Take your time Draco, there's no need to rush." I say slowly.

1 He's trying to ease it out of me. To be honest I've never been more eager to get it out. Not even Blaise or Sev know the extent of everything, they just know the bits and pieces they hear from _them_, what I say in my sleep or what I manage to get out while I'm crying before I regain some sense of pride and control. I want someone to know, I can't do this on my own anymore. I've broken down this much, why not let him in all the way? Where's the harm in that? _You know where the harm in that lies. _The voice of doubt creeps back to me.

"Okay," I respond, looking up at him. He's almost at the point of shock, riddled with worry. I can tell from the crease between his brows, after years of studying the Golden Trio I would know worry written on anyone of their faces. "Lucius and the others… Do I have to mention their names?" I ask, this could get people expelled, they'd know where to find me, not to mention the one's older than me, with more knowledge of magic and the 'art' of torture.

"No, not if you're uncomfortable to say them to me. If it's someone in this school you would have to tell Dumbledore though." He looks at me with concern seeing my panic.

"O-okay. Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Graham Montague, Adrian Pucey, Victor Krum, Vincent Crabbe Sr., Derek Bulstrode, Theodore Nott, Roger Davies, Professor Quirrell, Amycus Carrow and…" I can't. They'll break his heart, they'll rip him to shreds.

"Draco," He whispers, leaning forward in his chair and looking at me. Merlin this is tearing him apart. I can see the rage in his eyes. He knows these names, being a part of the Order he knows all of these names. Some of them are my family, some of them are... his.

"I can't Ron."

"You don't have to be afraid anymore Draco."

"I can't, it'll hurt you too much. You don't understand."

2 "No matter what you say I will be right here with you. Nothing you could say would ever hurt me as much as you've been hurt and I want to understand Draco. Please, help me understand." I see the struggle in him, I just want to help him, I have no clue how or why but I know he has to get this out. I have a feeling that this has been ebbing away at him for a long time, that not even Blaise or Snape know all of these names that are now written on his chart. He hasn't even told me what they've done and already he's in bits about hurting me. "How about you tell me what they've done before you tell me their names? Maybe that's a better approach?"

He's silent for a while, thinking of how to say what they've done I'm assuming, how to go into detail of what he's already said. I don't think there's a need to, but unfortunately I can't control what records need, if I did I'd be holding him and we wouldn't speak of this ever again. I'm fearing the worst. I'm afraid I might snap judging by how afraid he is to mention the last names. I run through all of the people I know in my life and that I surround myself with. There's no one I know that would be capable of such a thing. Then again everything is questionable now.

"They've all hit me in some way or another, raped me, and drugged me. They've made me do things I… I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. Lucius is the only one of them that has tortured me to a point where I almost died. They each do different things. Some just scratch me while others cut or punch or choke me, but not Lucius. He loves blood, always loves blood." His voice seems far away, he's getting lost in the thoughts of what they've done. I don't want him to remember those things.

"He claims that I belong to him, that it's his blood that flows through my veins so therefore I belong to him. I've tried to bleed myself dry, on the nights when it gets to be too much, hoping I can drain all of his blood out of me. Then again I don't want anyone in my mother's family blood in me. My uncles saw to it that I knew I belonged to them too." I think I'm losing him, his voice is shallow and tears are flowing down his cheeks. I cast a spell on my quill so that it will note down names and the things they've done for me as I go to sit beside him again. I wrap my arm around him but he doesn't move an inch.

"Even Voldermort claims I'm his, it's almost true."

"What? Why?" I can't help myself, I want to know everything, he sniffles as he continues.

"One of the reasons they my father even had me, besides the pathetic need for an heir, was that Voldermort wanted a play tow, someone that he didn't have to teach everything to. So…" He licked his lips, his voice growing thick to the sound, "I was trained for him. They all did this to me for him, or at least that's what they tell themselves."

"You don't believe them Draco, do you?"

"What else should I believe, I've been playing this part since I was 7, I've been a spy since I was 15. This is who I am, what I belong to. This is what I know."

"These things can change Draco, you don't have to do this alone anymore."

He sways; the energy potion is wearing off sooner than I thought it would. He's half asleep when he leans on me, finally falling into my arms.

He looks up at me, he half smiles in his drowsiness. His eyes slip close as I move for him to lay on the bed. I feel the burning in my eyes, the need to breathe as I've been holding my breath. I stroke his beautiful hair back, moving it away from his face. _What have they done to you? _And just as I think he's asleep, he whispers one last thing to me.

"You're nothing like Marlbarus or Percy."


	8. Bloodline

Title: Everything I've Ever Known

A/N: If you look it up that thing said about that one person in that one family, it's kind of true. Not the whole story behind it but the one of three and disowned part. That thing… Yeah. Ha.

Chapter 7: Bloodline

Ron Weasley's blood, for the first time in his life, ran cold. There was no way he heard the right words form and come out of Draco's mouth.

'_You're nothing like Marlbarus or Percy.'_

There is no way he heard right, there had to be some kind of mistake. Draco was just tiered and didn't know what he was saying. He felt his heart stop, he felt time freeze, any form of a breeze coming from the open window above him ceased. The entire world, his world, stood still. This was impossible. There was no way this was true. Ron rose from the cot where Draco laid moving back to the chair. He sat there, elbows on his knees, hands in prayer position circling around his nose and lips to hide his mouth that hung open.

He thought back to the summer, how he'd come to terms with his homosexuality and confronted the fact that he had a crush on the person he once considered a mortal enemy.

"_What's wrong Ron?" His older brother entered his room. He left the dinner table in a rush, the bustling conversation concerning who was left for Ron now that Harry and Hermione were dating. His brothers going over the remaining girls in school left available, in the years above and below his as well as his own. His older brothers, all but Percy married now, seemed concerned with who he'd wind up with. Even his younger sister, Ginny, had found someone. At the moment they'd begun suggesting Luna, who sat across the table looking as airy as ever, he decided to leave. He abruptly slammed his hands down on the table, pushed his chair back and left without a word. So here he found himself, sitting at the edge of his bed, facing the setting sun outside. _

"_Nothing, Percy, go away." He replied, hoping that for once he'd be granted some form of privacy. Instead of his wish being granted, Percy closed the door behind him as he entered the room. He walked over to Ron and sat beside him. _

"_You know, they only do it to tease you. You shouldn't listen to them." Percy placed a hand on his brothers' shoulder and rubbed it supportively. "You should know this by now Ronnie. Why do you think they don't really tease me anymore?"_

"_Because they've got sense that it doesn't bother you anymore?"_

"_Exactly, I think before I act. Don't let them see you seething in their wake. You have to be precise in your actions, always know what you're doing before you do it. And about finding someone? That's something we each do on our own, without influences, it's a journey we embark upon alone. Never just pick anyone though, weigh it, size it up, then take it if it's what you want. But be careful when you do, not all of us Wesleys should be breeders, or want to by any rate." Breeders, Ron had a feeling he knew just what that meant. _

"_You mean to tell me that you're… you're." He stammered._

"_I'm what? Gay?" Percy paused and looked away from Ron and to the setting sun. "Yeah, I'm gay. Mum, Dad, Bill, and Charlie already know. Don't go telling Forge please, it's not exactly something I want to go screaming atop the roof, but it's true." There was a moment of silence between them. Percy didn't exactly seem to be too excited about being gay. If he was just ok with that how would he feel about liking someone that you thought, as well as everyone else, you hated? Was it better or worse than that? Was it, dare he say it, ok to be attracted to someone you've loathed for your entire life? But then it's not only a question of the person's gender, but also a question of the type of person they are. And doesn't that say something about you yourself because you like them? How do you deal with that?_

"_Wh-what would you do if you had a crush on someone everyone hated?" Ron looked to his brother, needing an answer that would set his heart at ease._

"_Then you show them that they're not as bad as they seem. You show them what you see and what everyone else is blind to." Ron nodded and looked down to his hands and fiddled with thin air then back to Percy. _

"_Doesn't it say something about you then? About who you are for liking them?" Ron asked as his brother finally looked back to him._

"_The heart, and in the case of most men the groin, wants what it wants. The only thing that stops you is either the first or the third party, if that." He said, and upon seeing Ron's confused look, "The mind," he explained. "It's very rare that you find them all in sync. Sometimes, no matter how your mind tells you it's wrong, or your heart, it doesn't matter at all. Your mind can think logically, your heart emotionally, but in the end sometimes we aren't in control, no matter how much we think we are or try to be." Ron nodded and soaked in the information as much as he could before Percy asked the question. "So who is it that's troubling you so much?" Ron looked back to his hands hesitating. _

"_I have a crush on Draco Malfoy." He stated not looking up, afraid to see what was behind his brothers eyes. Betrayal, deceit, confusion, or worse, hate? How much would Ron be able to stand if he saw hate behind his brothers eyes. What he did not notice, in his contemplation of this, was the small smirk planted across his brother's face. It was an all knowing smirk that would have even caused the airy Luna to question. _

"_Then you get to know him, and show everyone the side of him that you like the most." The undertone of malice in his voice was mistaken for a simple answer to a simple problem, when in turn he had no idea that his brother intended this to be the downfall of his breeding family, to show the side of Draco they'd liked the most. The ones who were so open and trusting, to be betrayed by not only one son, but two, ah how he reveled in the thought. This would be all too perfect. _

_But Ron did not see this, all he saw was his brother attempting to help him in a way that big brothers should. They both looked back out the window, any sliver of the sun they were watching fade away was gone now, leaving them in the beginnings of a cold night._

But now he knew better. His brother, the one person he trusted the most within his family, betrayed him. There was no way of knowing for sure, but there could be no other explanation for it. Draco never really knew Percy while they were at school together. And Marlbarus. Marlbarus, the brother of his father only whispered about because it was always unsure where he stood. His father had two brothers, neither of which he'd ever seen in his lifetime. His grandmother, disowned from the Black family, surly couldn't fully prevent the darkness that ran through her family captivating her son. Marlbarus, the oldest of the three never was heard from past his graduation day from Hogwarts. He'd always thought of him to be dead, as the rest of his family did. This was impossible. Not only was he betrayed by one, but two members of his family, no matter if he knew him or not.

Ron rose to his feet, not able to sit idly by anymore. There had to be something he could do. He started walking through the castle, trusting where his feet would take him. His footsteps loud, his breathing hard, and his brows creased. He didn't need to know where he was going to know what he was going to do. Revenge, revenge was surly intended to be his, and he would get it. The Black blood that seemed to taint two members of the Weasley family slowly crept into his veins, creating something in him he never knew before. Black's were known for protecting their own and whatever belonged to them, similar to the Malfoys, but not in such blunt, trained mannered. This was something that ran through the bloodline, something that could not be taught.

He reached the Owlery and sat at one of the many desks filled with ink, quills, and parchments. He sat there and wrote to his brother Percy, begging him to come as soon as possible, that something terrible happened but not to tell Mum or Dad about. He told his brother that it was about what they talked about over the summer and that he was more confused than ever. He told his brother not to mention anything to anyone considered friend or family, that he needed him and him alone. He picked a room and time to meet the next day, hoping that his brother would see the 'urgency' in his letter. He signed off with 'P.S. Come prepared,' and sent it away with the nearest owl. He watched the owl fly away from him, and turned to walk back to the Hospital Wing.

He sat back down in the chair, pulling it close enough to the bed to lay his head on the cot Draco was sleeping on. He wondered, now that the anger was beginning to wear off, what he was really going to do tomorrow when he entered that room and faced his brother. Would he question him, fight him, kill him? What was he going to do? Was he really ready to take revenge on someone of his own family for someone he had a crush on, that he was beginning to fall in love with?

Ron didn't need to answer that question. He looked back to the boy who was sleeping before him, black eye, arm in a sling, small silver slits barely noticeable scars that were left not only by him but by others. The fact that two of those others were members of his own family, people that he loved... No, he didn't need to answer that question. Like his brother said, sometimes they aren't all in sync.

A/N: So as it turns out Draco and Ron are kind of distant cousins, but for the purpose of my sanity I'm seeing it as marriage inherited twice removed cousins. Ron's father's mother was disowned from the Black family for marrying a Weasley and had 3 sons. Even though there aren't names for them I decided to utilize this to my advantage.


	9. Reality or Normalcy?

Title: Everything I've Ever Known

By: Rage's Slash

Chapter 8: Reality or Normal?

Draco awoke to a sterile smell in the air. There was something not right about it, usually in Blaise and his private dorm it always smelled like clean linen mixed with their aftershaves and the natural lanky smell of the dungeon. Slowly his senses came to him. The air wasn't damp, it was light. The breeze that fell onto him confirmed that he wasn't in the dungeons. The bed he was laying on was uncomfortable and stiff, he attempted to shift his position when he felt a grip on his hand and a weight on his thigh. He squeezed his already closed eyes shut tightly, hoping to remember who he was with and calming himself so he wouldn't panic. He felt his heart beat quicken and he knew that no matter who it was he'd have to do what he usually did when someone overstayed their welcome. Mustering up as much energy he could, he moved.

Draco moved with a jerk. He suddenly sat up, pulling his hand out of the other persons, his leg that he felt the pressure on moved up, causing his knee to collide with the person's nose. He readied his fist, realizing that one was in a cast, as he heard someone fall to the floor. When he finally opened his eyes he saw a patch of red hair, the person it belonged to was on his knees, holding his nose in his hands, pressing his forehead into the cool floor.

"Wha-" He stammered. Slowly the events of the previous night came flooding back to him. _Shit._ He remembered most of the previous day, down to the last thing he said to Ron. "Shit, I'm sorry Ron. I'm so sorry." He tried to pull the sheet off of himself to help Ron up but by the time he did Ron was sitting in the chair. Apparently he'd crawled to it while all Draco managed to do was sit with his legs dangling off the side of the bed.

"It's ok, I'll be okay." Ron said, grabbing the rag on the side table, holding it to his nose for a few moments before reaching for his wand and casting a simple spell to stop the blood from rushing out of his nose.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Draco said, looking at Ron. Something was different about him; it seemed that in the past twenty-four to thirty-six hours he'd seen 5 different Draco's. He'd soon have to start naming them.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about."

"I wasn't going to tell you about…" Draco paused, taking a deep breath, regaining some sense of composure and pride he was always taught to carry. "I never meant to tell you about Percy and Marlbarus."

"It's fine," Ron said, putting his hand over Draco's, to him it seemed like he was returning to 'normal', or whatever that meant. He decided to call this version that was slowly restoring itself 'Malfoy', the proper and pristine version of Draco that he'd seen all along, without the arrogance of course, but the more controlled Draco. Or maybe he was seeing the bright and full of confidence Draco now. "I'm glad you told me," he said, thinking of his brother. "I wouldn't have wanted to find out from anyone else… But I'll be the first to admit, it hurts."

Draco looked down to his hands, slowly crawling back into his shell as the shamed and regretful Draco emerged. Ron smiled a bit, loving the fact that he was being given a chance to learn these little things about Draco, even considering the circumstances. He placed his hand under the blonds chin and raised it so their eyes met.

"It's ok." He whispered and Draco gave him a small smile, one that was slightly worried about what would happen next.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Draco asked worriedly raising his hand to brush the side of the red heads nose that was now healed.

"I'll be alright, promise." He said before shifting his chair closer to Draco's cot, seeing as he pushed it back in his fall. "I should be asking you that, how are you feeling?" Ron asked concerned as he took Draco's hand.

"I'll be fine. Really, I'm ok." Draco said, smiling, realizing he skipped something yesterday. "So when can I get out?" Draco started

"That's up to Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey, but probably today. What's wrong, Draco?" Ron said, noticing the smile wasn't all too real. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just have to get out of here. I don't like hospitals, even if it's just a wing in a school." He said nervously, moving to get out of bed. He noticed his clothes lying on the bed that stood on the other side of Ron, meaning he'd have to find a way to get around Ron. The moment he completely stood up on his own two feet he instantly swayed, his legs giving out for a slight moment. Thankfully, Ron's chair being so closed to his cot, he stood up, quickly catching the blond

"Draco, you shouldn't be getting out of bed, you should still be weak from everything." Ron said, leaning Draco back onto the cot.

"Nonsense, I'm fine." He looked to the ticking clock across the room and realized that it was 10:30. _Shit. _Draco stood, making sure he was leaning along the bed as he stood this time so he could steady himself before standing completely on his own. "I just need to get back to my dorm, I-" He walked around Ron who for a moment stood in disbelief that Draco was able to walk from one cot to the other without any more _signs_ of being dizzy. Even if there weren't signs Ron knew he was, no matter how much he protested.

Just as Draco reaches his clothes the doors open to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore, closely followed by Kingsley, entered the room.

"Ah, Draco, good to see you awake." Dumbledore said as the trio neared the duo.

"Yes, I'm awake, and ready to join the world of the living. So if you don't mind I'd really love to get dressed and head back to my dorm." Draco said curtly, turning back to his clothes, lifting the shirt to only to realize it was cut down the center of it.

"Well, I can understand your eagerness to return to your dorm, but you must allow Madame Pomfrey to decide whether or not you are ready to join the _world of the living_ so to speak." Dumbledore retorted as Pomfrey moved to examine him.

"Now just sit back on your cot for a few moments, Draco. It will only take just a moment if you cooperate." Draco began to wonder when he started to be the one on trial. He weighed the odds for a moment. If he protests then they would most likely hold him there until he did give into their demands, or if he went willingly he'd be out sooner and be able to get to where he needed to be.

"Fine," he mumbled dejectedly, "just get it over with." He slowly walked back to his cot and sat there as Pomfrey poked and prodded at him. After having her 'fill' of giving him a look over, she told him he needed to take it easy, at least until his arm was fully healed, and not to over exert himself (at this she looked to Ron, causing him to blush a light red as he was able to control himself before becoming rose red). Pomfrey then casted a repairing charm on the blonds clothes, erasing all signs of the bloodied mess that was laid out on the very cot he sat upon the night before.

"Well, now that you are being released by Madame Pomfrey, there are a few things we should discuss before you leave. First off-"

"With all due respect Professor, I'd prefer to just try to get back to my life for now."

"Draco, I'm not sure that a great idea." Ron said, hoping Draco would be able to stay there for just a bit longer because he knew once they walked out those doors…

"Can't we have a meeting later on, perhaps?" Draco said quickly, finishing the last button on his repaired shirt.

"Perhaps it would be wise to let you have a few moments to yourself," Dumbledore nods. "Will you please report to my office at 4 p.m. sharp?" Draco gave him a stern nod and pulled his robes on. "Very well then, good day gentlemen."

"I'll walk you out." Ron said to Draco, standing from where he sat, walking side by side with the blond. Something wasn't right, he knew it. Once they crossed the thrush hold of the Hospital Wing he felt heaviness in his heart. "Draco-"

"I- I just need a bit of time on my own Ron, I-"

"I get it," Ron said, turning the shorter man to face him, "I'm here, though. Don't forget it." He smiled to the shorter man that to him seemed like the bravest person in the world.

"Thank you." And with that he saw the blond walk away and fade around the corner that surly lead to the dungeons.

Ron looked at his watch and saw he had less than three hours before his meeting with his brother and turned towards the seventh floor dorms.

Draco moved as fast as his tiered brain would tell his limbs to move down to the dungeons. He needed to get there as soon as possible. There would be repercussions for what happened last night and although he would never admit it, he intended to bleed as much as he did.

_I should have known better. After my meeting with him I was already weak and doing that only made things worse. _He shook his head as he muttered the password for the Slytherin dorms and walked towards his rooms. _I just wanted to be numb enough to survive another meeting with Lucius. _He turned the knob of his dorm and looked around. He gave a sigh of relief as he saw that Blaise was not occupying their rooms, sitting down at his desk that faced the illusioned windows that would appear when letters were being sent or received and pulled out quill and a piece of parchment.

_L,_

_I do apologize for not meeting with you last night. Unfortunately the last client was _too excited_ and left me in a state that caused other Hogwarts students to grow concerned. I know it is my duty to not allow this to be known or to be seen in such a state but you know as well as I do how he can be at times, having had him yourself. I am sending my wages to you via owl. I have sent Patres who you know cannot be traced so do not fret. I will meet with you as scheduled by the end of next week to discuss my future meeting with my betrothed._

_D_

Draco took the wand out of his pocket, tapping the locked drawer on the side of the desk muttering, "Sanguinem Pecunia." The drawer opened and he pulled the sack of galleons out, tying it and the note to his beautiful raven owl's leg. He watched as she flew away and wondered what he would suffer for not showing last night. _Nothing can be as bad as last time. _He remembered the time Blaise talked him out of going and shook his head at the memory, not wanting to ruin his mood even more. He was about to turn away from the window when he noticed a small owl approaching the window. Recognizing the owl he closed his eyes, begging it not to be from whom he knew it was from. The owl settled on his desk, unhitched the letter from its own leg and flew away promptly, not needing a reply. Draco picked up the letter, unrolled it, and starred at the words that refused to be imbedded into his head as he read it over and over.

_My Succulent Draco,_

_ I will be arriving at Hogwarts today to have a meeting, but I will be arriving early enough to have a session with you. We will meet in the abandoned room in the far left corridor of the third floor at one p.m. Be prompt or I will be very displeased with you. _

_Sincerely, Your Favorite Weasley. _

_P.S. Don't forget to bring rope. _

Draco crumpled up the letter, threw it across the room and screamed. He knew who it was from. _Percy. The nerve of that man to ask to have a meeting with me when he knows… wait, he doesn't know I've told. Neither does Lucius. Maybe now I can finally tell Percy what I think of him, because soon enough the authorities will be after him. I can finally face him without the worry._ Draco walked to his private bathroom with a smile on his face. He knew he shouldn't face Percy and tell him what he thought of him. There would be repercussions for that as well, and it was only a matter of time before Lucius, therefore Voldermort, found out. But he would do as he felt for now. He would keep the façade with Lucius but no one else deserved to have him any longer.

As the waters cascaded down his tense shoulders he thought of Ron. The red head he always imagined himself with. He may not admit it to anyone, including the red head in question, but he fancied him longer than he would ever tell. It wasn't until he began to fancy Ron that he realized there was something other than sexual love when it came to partners.

He only ever knew what these men had done to him, this was the only form of physical contact he'd had since he was only a boy. This was what he knew. He knew that in some ways he may never be able to be romantically involved with someone in the purest sense but that didn't mean he hadn't dreamt about it. He worried that this pattern he maintained for the last ten years would never leave him. As strong as he knew he needed to be he couldn't help but feel comforted by the letter Percy sent him. It was something that was a routine, something he knew if he didn't do Lucius would find out and his mother would be in danger. But regardless of the danger, it was something that he unconsciously longed for, to be needed, wanted and to have control over these people, even if it was only until they were done with him. It was what he was taught, to please others by any means necessary. It was instilled within him that this was his purpose, this was his meaning in life, and who was he to doubt it? Voldermort would surely have what he wanted in the end. And although he was just beginning to see the light with Ron, Blaise, and Severus he was being pulled back into the darkness that he had fought for many years. Spy or not, he still had moments where he knew that there were times when he would be forced to chose the darkness in order to survive.

He sometimes feared that if given the chance to choose between a normal life and the one he lead, he would choose the one he lead. He would make that choice more out of fear of a normal life than the one he lead. Because this was what he knew and as horrible as his life seemed, he feared any other life than his own.


	10. Meetings

Title: Everything I've Ever Known

By: Rage's Slash

Chapter 9: Meetings

Ron made it back to the Gryffindor dorm with a large headache and little patience, walking straight towards the showers. There was plenty of time before his meeting with Percy at two and he decided that until the meeting at four with Dumbledore he would give Draco as much space as he needed.

He was worried about Draco. Something was off about his mannerism when he left the Hospital Wing. He began to undress when he realized that Draco must have been hiding something from him. Was it possible that Draco only saw his brother and his uncle in him? Anything was possible, life taught him that. He would be surprised if by the end of the year his other uncle wouldn't appear and be reviled to be the Orders front man or worse the Death Eaters front man. Did Draco regret even the idea of possibly being with Ron even before they were? Not that Ron had any intention of being with Draco in any other way than platonically for now. Ron began to imagine himself in Draco's position and began to think that he wouldn't have had a chance at survival had he been. He couldn't imagine what went through the other boys mind on a daily basis. He began to become angry at the thought and shut off the water. The thought of Draco living in a daily routine that included having to submit yourself to others for fear of your father made him sick. He hoped that Lucius never showed his face to him, if he ever did Ron knew he would show that his blood was as Black as night.

He grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist and walked back to his rooms only to be greeted by six prying eyes. Two quickly became covered at the sight of him, causing him to chuckle. He looked at Harry and Hermione who were sitting on Harry's bed and Seamus who was sitting on his own. He walked to his trunk, taking out a worn out pair of jeans and t-shirt, and got dressed quickly.

"It's safe Hermione." He said once he was done and walked to his bed to sit in the middle.

"How are you feeling Ron?" Seamus asked looking truly concerned.

"How am I supposed to feel, Seam? How would you feel if it was Blaise?" He moved to sit on his bed.

"I'm sorry, mate. I can only imagine what you're going through." Harry said, attempting to have a comforting smile that only turned to be a somber one.

"You don't know, you couldn't possibly know." He began to stare at the sheets at pick at its little imperfections, slowly making them grand holes that could threaten to consume him. "You weren't there last night; you didn't see the look in his eyes as he said each name of people that have…" His eyes began to blur but he continued to scratch the surface of something the needed to penetrate. "He… he's been forced to _be_ with so many people."

"You don't mean?" Hermione asked as he felt his strength falling deep into the black hole he created in his sheets.

"Yes, I do." He whispered as he heard small gasps. "The pain he's been through all the while we assumed him to be a heartless bastard. The things he's done in order to survive…" His eyes stung with the threatening tears that dared him to not let fall. "I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy." His refusal to blink was futile and he finally blinked, letting the one, two tears that formed to become a waterfall. It was as if the damn had broken, and the river was left to run free. He held his hands up to cover his face, hoping they could prove to be a temporary damn and hold back the tears that seemed to flow on their own will.

Hermione and Seamus were quickly by his side and he allowed them to hold him as the wretched sobs escaped from his chest. He leaned onto Seamus' chest as his breathing became shallow. All the while Harry sat there, watching the scene unfold before his eyes. He watched as Ron clung to Seamus and thought back to last night when he caught him in the tower. He knew he would have to tell Hermione, it would come out sooner or later that he had on occasion imagined himself with Seamus. His eyes shifted from Ron to Seamus then to Hermione. He knew he would never be a part of Seamus' life now that he was with Blaise, but he believed in honesty. He would tell Hermione when the time was appropriate. Not now. He stood and walked over to Ron's bed so that he was sitting in front of the trio.

"Ron," He whispered, afraid to disturb the moment too much. "At this point," Ron looked up to see Harry's hand coming to rest on his leg for support. "There is nothing you can do to change the past, but… what you can do is help shape the future. You can choose to be there for him. I know as well as anyone that when you're put through some form of constant hurt, isolation, pain or… something to this gravity," Ron sniffled as another tear trailed down his cheek. "There is always residual damage. You have to decide to be there for him. He needs someone to be there as he's tries to assimilate into what some might call a healthy, normal life." Harry finished, moving his thumb back and forth in a comforting motion on Ron's leg.

"He's right Ron." Hermione began, "there's no way you can prepare for this but Draco is going to need your help. He obviously trust you, if he didn't he wouldn't have told you all that he did last night."

"But I can't be the one to help him." Ron's voice cracked as he said it, knowing that maybe not now, but eventually Draco might begin to see his family members in him and it would only be a matter of time.

"Why not, Ron? Who better to help him than someone like you who cares for him unconditionally?" Seamus asked. At this Ron stood and walked to the windowsill. He gazed out onto the grounds, seeing the faces of his classmates walking carelessly around, as if what happened had no affect on anyone other than him.

"Percy." He simply said, as Seamus stood, walking over to Ron while crossing his arms.

"How is Percy a part of this?" He asked, his brows furrowing. He was the only one who knew what he and Percy spoke about over the summer.

"He's one of the people that hurt him." He heard a gasp, then another.

"What!" Seamus exclaimed. "Percy… but he knew how you felt… and…" Seamus stammered.

"Here lies the problem." Ron sighed. "And I'm meeting with him in an hour."

"Ron, do you really think that's a smart move?" Harry asked.

"No, not entirely but, I made the plans last night and there's really no turning back now."

"Have you told Draco?" Asked Seamus.

"No, and I don't plan to until I've met with him."

"Ron, I'm not sure that's a very wise decision." Hermione chimed in.

"Why?"

"Well think about it, Draco has always seemed to take care of himself. He's not exactly going to like the fact that someone he is _just_ getting close to is beginning to fight his battles for him. He has grown to become self reliant. I may not know all of the details but if he was able to survive this long, he must have some sense of… I don't know... dignity in the matter. He has managed to go so many years without people knowing and until recently with Blaise and Professor Snape no one knew according to what we saw last night. He seemed fairly reluctant to tell them even after they knew that he was continuing this charade." She finished, causing Seamus to nod in agreement.

"Hermione's right you have to tell him. You do this and he may see it as betrayal." Seamus said.

"What makes you three the expert on Draco now? We all disliked him until this year."

"So that poses the question, what makes you the expert on Draco?" Hermione asked in a voice of reason. "We don't know and the fact is none of us do. We can only think of all the possibilities, lay them out and try to help you. We're only here because you care for him Ronald." She said softly.

"Fine, I'll tell him."

"Good where is he."

"In his dorms but he seemed like he needed some space earlier."

"Space or not Ronald, you will tell him and now." Hermione said sternly causing him to chuckle at her stubbornness. She truly acted like his mother.

"Fine," he turned to Harry, "Can I borrow your map?"

"Sure thing," he said, jumping off the bed and walking over to his trunk.

This was it; this was finally when he could tell Percy off, once and for all. Draco stood outside the room door starring at it. He'd been doing so for some time now and it was nearly one. There were many times when he held his injured but unslinged hand on the door knob but just couldn't turn it, backing away and breathing nervously. _You can do this Draco. Freedom, this means being free from this life. _He wondered if he'd ever be free. There was no way they'd ever be able to catch everyone, there had been so many and to be frankly honest he'd forgotten some names over the years. The only record he ever kept was hidden away in the Manor and he wouldn't go back there if his life depended on it. _You can do this Draco. You need to do this._

He placed his hand on the door knob and looked at his watch; he had 10 seconds before it hit one p.m. exactly. There was no turning back now. He walked into the room and saw Percy Weasley gazing out an oversized window. When the door closed with a loud thud Percy's head looked down for a moment.

"Ah Draco, ever punctual." Draco could hear the mad smile in his voice.

"Ah Weasley, ever the insane." He said with a sneer attached to his lips.

"I'd be very careful if I were you Draco," Percy said turning around and walking towards him. "You wouldn't want to anger me before we've even begun."

"Nothing is going to begin here Weasley, I'm merely here to tell you that your contract is null and void." He did literally mean contract. Each person he'd slept with paid a certain amount to have Draco available to them, then an added fee each time they were with him.

"Well, unless I hear that from blondie Sr. I don't see how that can be true." He said with an airy voice. He sounded out right insane to Draco.

"It is true, so I suggest you leave before you get into too much trouble Percy." Percy smiled at his words and began to walk around Draco, as if sizing him up.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with our little Ronniekins now would it?" Draco spun his head to look back at Percy, his eyes slightly squinted. _How could he know?_ "You see Draco, my little brother contacted me in the wee hours of the morning, asking me for a meeting." Percy stopped behind Draco and leaned into his ear. "And you'll never guess who it was about." He whispered in voice heavily drenched in malice.

"You're lying." Draco gritted his teeth. He wasn't sure what to believe now. Was it somehow possible that Ron simply didn't believe him? _I've given him no reason to._

"Oh I wish I was." He began to walk around to face Draco. "You see, my sweet, I've suspected Ron's affection towards you for quite some time now. It wasn't till only this summer that he confirmed it for me." Percy had a sickening smile on as he began to walk back to the window. "Oh he came to me, his heart torn in two over whether or not he should even attempt to get with you; little did he know that a liking for blonds runs in the family. He will be so devastated when he finds out that two of us already had you before he did." Percy paused as he continued to look at the sky. "And you know what I did the moment I found out?" He looked back to Draco. "I fucked you that night."

"You're sick." Draco began to feel queasy.

"Oh you haven't seen the half of it." Percy began to walk back towards Draco.

"You stay far away from me Percy." Draco began to walk backwards and Percy matched his steps but only quicker. It wasn't long before Draco's head hit the wall with a loud thud and Percy came crashing on him.

"Or what? You're going to sick my little brother on me?" Percy held his arm to Draco's neck, effectively holding him there. Draco held his hands on Percy's arm in attempt to pull the muscled arm off his neck. "I'll tell you what is going to happen now." Percy's other hand firmly grabbed Draco's groin causing Draco to call out in pain. "I'm going to fuck you until you're screaming my name and remember that you belong to this side of the Weasleys and then… Well then I'm going to go meet with my poor broken hearted brother."

"There's only one problem." Draco gasped out.

"Oh really, what's that?"

"You can't take me on your own." Draco stomped on Percy's foot hard causing him to scream out in pain. Percy's reflexes kicked in and he immediately let go of Draco moving his hands to his foot.

"Nott!" Draco heard him scream as he went to pull out his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Before Draco knew it he was disarmed and he was facing a wired Theodore Nott and an angry Percy Weasley. He began to walk backwards as they both were approaching him from either side. He was finally backed into the windowsill when he realized he was trapped. There was no way out.

Harry handed Ron the map who sat it on the bed, opening its many layers.

"I can't find him." Ron said, moving over for the others to see, the more eyes the better.

"There he is!" Seamus said. "There, he's on the third floor with…"

"Nott and Percy." Harry finished, he turned to look at Ron who was gone. They only saw a faint red blur running out the door.

Ron ran, faster than he'd ever run before. He thanked Merlin that he worked out regularly for Quidditch, if not he'd be a load of pudg with how much sweets he ate. He ran down the flights of stairs taking them two, three stairs at a time. The world around him seemed to blur and all he could do was keep running. He needed to get to Draco before they did anything to him. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if they did. If he hadn't owled Percy, he wouldn't be here and none of this would have happened. He just had to get to Draco before anything happened.

He reached the door and slammed into it with his hand on the knob, only to bounce back. He quickly began to kick the door down, his magical instincts abandoning him for brute force. The door flung open and he ran in.

He saw Percy crouched over Draco, his movements' fluid, and Nott holding a fighting Draco down.

"Get off Percy! Stop!" Draco cried, his voice seemed strained and cracked, as if he was constantly yelling.

He grabbed a chair and swung it at Percy from behind, hitting his back and head causing him to fall to the ground quickly. Nott looked up and saw the rage in his eyes. He let go of Draco and started to move backwards. The wooden chair split and he was left with a wooden stake. He didn't even look at Draco as he began to charge Nott. Nott reached a dead end, his back hitting the corner of the room's wall. Ron held the stake up, piercing Theodore's shoulder making him scream out and collapse to the floor.

In the time this was happening Draco fell off the table he was being held to and began to cover himself up, pulling his pants up and holding his shirt tight to him. Percy began to crawl to Draco, grabbing his foot. Draco began to scoot backwards, trying to kick Percy off. "Get off." He whimpered.

Ron looked back when he heard Draco. He stomped over and kicked Percy off of him.

"Don't you ever touch him again!" He yelled, his face red with a maddening look in his eyes. He would show Percy how Black his blood truly was.

"What's the matter Ronniekins," Percy coughed, "mad that I had your little boyfriend first?" Percy chuckled for a few moments before it was effectively stopped by Ron punching him smack dab in the mouth.

"You will never come anywhere near him again." Ron threatened and as he was about to turn towards Draco his brother spoke again.

"You're just like the rest of us Ron. Marlbarus would be so upset. He saw great promise in you."

"I am nothing like you."

"Oh but you are. The blond over there is proof of it." Percy chuckled again as blood came out of his mouth to cover his teeth. "And let me tell you, he is so sweet in the beginning, Merlin just begging for it like a little minx."

"Shut up!"

"And believe me Ron, he is defiantly your money's worth." Percy smiled manically.

"I said Shut Up!" Ron punched his 'brother' in the face once more, effectively knocking him out.

Ron stood there over his brother for a moment, breathing in and out, waiting for him to wake again. When it was clear that he wouldn't he wiped his bloody split knuckles on his shirt and turned to Draco. What he saw broke his heart again. There Draco was, cowered under a table, starring at him.

There were many thoughts coming back to Draco now, the many times Marlbarus and Percy had beaten him to a bloody pulp and left him there. He saw the same madness in their eyes that he just saw in Ron's not moments before. Ron had the same blood in him that they did, they were the same. He'd seen it before his eyes. _But he cares for you, in a way they never could._ The voice inside his head reminded him as Ron began to walk over to him. His eyes normal now, the tension gone from his shoulders, this was his Ron.

"Draco?" Ron whispered, slowly walking over to him. "Draco, are you ok?" Ron got down on the floor and crawled over to him. He saw Draco stare at him, as if he wasn't sure if he should go with him or not. "Draco, it's just me. I promise no one is going to hurt you now." He whispered to the broken boy.

Slowly Draco came out from under the table and into Ron's arms. Ron held him tight, hoping that he could indeed let no one ever hurt him again. Draco began to sob in his arms, his hair a mess, clothes torn, body shaking. Ron just held him tight, never wanting to let go.

And this was the scene Harry, Hermione and Seamus walked in on, trailed by Blaise and Professor Snape who they saw along the way. They stared at the two boys in the middle of a shattered room and hoped that all would turn out okay in the end.

**A/N: ** Hey guys. I know I am a horrible person for updating once every few months but I made sure I had a load of chapters written before even thinking of starting to post again. My summer classes are over and over my next semester I'm taking less classes so hopefully that means less work load and I have more time to write. I love you guys and I'm so sorry. R/R please?


	11. Close

Title: Everything I've Ever Known

By: Rage's Slash

Chapter 10: Close

It had been a two weeks since what they all seemed to deem the event happened. Since then Percy was arrested and sentenced to Azkaban. It was published in the Daily Prophet before all of the arrests that it was discovered that Lucius Malfoy had escaped. Once the papers had the story Lucius went into deeper hiding, not contacting anyone but Draco which suited him. His father needn't know that he spilled the beans on what he was forcing him to do. Luckily since the arrests were kept quiet and Voldermort hadn't found out either. Draco still sent Lucius money weekly, withdrawing similar amounts each week from his own vault. He wasn't able to meet with Lucius which he was grateful for. He may hate the man and dared to defy him but he still feared him.

Since the incident he and Ron began to spend time together, only studying and never alone. They were always within their group, Blaise, Seamus, Hermione, Harry and even sometimes Neville, Ginny and Pansy. Draco couldn't face being alone with him. He knew that Ron would never hurt him the way they did but he couldn't shake the one moment of doubt that he had in Ron. He couldn't lose the image of insane rage look he had in his eyes that day. No matter how much he wanted to be held by the redhead, to feel his lips on him once again, he couldn't bring himself to say so. He was also afraid that Ron wouldn't want him anymore. After all, Ron did see him with his brother. He thought that somewhere, in the back of Ron's mind, he saw Draco as dirty, tarnished. These thoughts were only amplified by the fact that Ron never once attempted to touch Draco ever again since the event.

Ron, on the other hand, thought that Draco was effect by all of this in a way any victim would be. He'd studied signs of abuse and rape victims when he began to study under Madame Pomfrey. It was only natural for people to become withdrawn and dislike physical contact from others. He knew all of the steps it took for someone to begin the healing process and he would allow Draco as much time and space he needed. He would go completely by the book with this, as hard as it would be, he wouldn't act impulsively. He would simply get to know Draco as a platonic friend before even attempting to become more with him. As much as he enjoyed the thought of getting to know Draco without his raging hormones telling him to only go in one direction, he couldn't help but stare at Draco and wish to kiss him one more time and then start their platonic friendship. Every time he neared the blond he couldn't help but lean into his warmth, all the while making sure he never touched him. He couldn't help but smile every time Draco smiled, and to frown every time he would become lost in some thought.

They were all sitting in the corner of the library at a large round table, books spread out but all forgotten in their current conversation. Ron sat next to Seamus, sitting next to Blaise, then came Draco, Hermione, and Harry. This was their normal seating arrangement. Ron thought that Draco would feel more comfortable sitting next to a girl and his best friend rather than him so this had become their permanent seating arrangement.

"How on earth can you two be so reckless that you were caught by Snape, of all people?" Hermione exclaimed, causing the students of the round table to break out in a hushed laughter.

"It wasn't my fault!" Seamus stressed.

"Oh yeah, like it was completely my fault that you, the guy who claims to be innocent in the whole matter, decided to grab me from behind and shove me into a small hallway right by his office. I'm so sorry. I can see how I am fully to blame." Blaise chuckled, holding his hand over his heart and turning his body towards Seamus. "Can you find it somewhere deep within your heart to forgive me?" He pleaded, holding his hands in prayer position in front of him.

"Oh ha ha. Laugh it up, all of you. You know I remember when it was your fault that we were caught by Draco and I took full blame for it."

"When did Draco catch you two?" Ron asked with a wide grin on his face.

"For the record Blaise asked me to meet with him to talk about something, I still have no clue what, and he 'forgot' he was meeting with me." Draco said laughing at the situation.

"Ok, I take full credit for that one, because I thought I could meet with you, talk to you for a bit then meet Seamus. But it's not fully my fault."

"How so?" Draco asked, putting down his pen and crossing his arms.

"I didn't know he was so eager that he'd show up half an hour early!" Blaise said, receiving an elbow in the ribs from Seamus.

"I was not eager. I told you that I finished class and decided to sit and do some homework while I waited for you."

"Oh I'll bet. That's why the instant you walked in the room and saw me you dropped everything and just jumped me." They all laughed.

The conversation continued quite like this for a while. Harry decided to sit back and watch the conversation play out, hoping no one would bring up the fact that he too walked in on them once. A small part of him knew that they would never bring up the night of the event, but there was always a chance someone would forget what happened after and just stick to Harry walking in on them. Since that night and the day after Harry realized that what he truly had for Seamus was a passing infatuation because now he felt nothing for the boy. He couldn't see himself with Seamus any longer. The thought of it seemed wrong, and not because he was a guy, but because they both were in love with other people. It wouldn't be right or fair to Hermione or Blaise. Even though he no longer had feelings for the boy he was still determined to talk to Hermione about it, he just never found the time or the moment to tell her. She was always studying and he was constantly taking extra lessons from Dumbledore, but he would and soon. He feared that the longer he kept this from her the worse it would get.

"Come on everyone, we have Defense in 15 minutes and I refuse to be late." Hermione said as she begun to pack her things and the rest of them mimicked her.

They all followed her to the classroom and took their respective seats. Although Ron and Draco were still paired in the mists of a full classroom he still worried that Draco would be uncomfortable. He always made sure that he sat as far from Draco without him noticing, or so he thought. Today Draco finally decided that he'd had enough and moved his chair slightly closer to Ron's than usual. No matter what fears he had from that small brief moment of Ron, he wanted to be closer to the boy who plagued his dreams and chased away his nightmares. When Ron noticed this and saw that his chair was already at the edge of the table he decided to sit down, moving his chair slightly further back, wondering why the last class left the chairs so close together.

"Now class today we I will be giving you a lecture on…" Lupin's voice faded into the background of their minds for both boys. Ron was too busy trying to maintain a cool and calm exterior from being so close to Draco, and Draco was too busy trying to figure out how to get Ron to let him get closer.

An idea formed in Draco's mind. Draco pulled out his wand and cast a spell on his quill so that it would take notes for him and placed it on the table. He shifted his chair back and closer to Ron slightly. He crossed his legs, leaned back and to the side, his arm effectively making contact with Ron hearing a small barely noticeable gasp from him. He then slowly laid his head on Ron's shoulder and closed his eyes. He felt the warmth radiating off of the boy. He could feel the change in his breathing and the quickening of his pulse as he laid there. He hoped Ron wouldn't shove him off.

Ron closed his eyes as well when Draco slowly laid his head on his shoulder. He couldn't help but wonder if it was a moment of madness. He thought he was giving Draco some much needed space, but maybe Draco was finally feeling okay enough to be close to him. Either way Ron felt his heart rate pick up and worried where his blood was rushing to. He decided to shift, hoping Draco wouldn't see it as a negative sign. He placed his ankle on his knee, moved his bottom further towards the edge of the seat and moved his right arm to rest on the back of Draco's chair, opening his chest to Draco as a pillow. He looked at the boy and for a moment when he moved and Draco lifted himself off of Ron he saw the hurt in his eyes. Maybe Draco didn't really need space. But the moment Ron offered Draco a place back in his arms he saw a smile from him that would surly light up the darkest room. He couldn't help but smile back at him as the blond moved back into his arms. They sat in this position throughout the entire class, perfectly content in the warmth they could finally feel.

So much so, they didn't notice Blaise take a magical picture of them with his wand and smile to Seamus at their small devious actions.

Defense was soon over and as the rest of the students began to file out of the room they sat there contently for a moment, tuning the world out around them. It was Draco who moved first to pack his things. Ron having not bothered to take anything out sat there watching him. Draco was meticulous; everything had its place as he put his school items into his bag. It was as if the blond planed everything out and thought of its place and purpose. Lupin soon left the room, giving Ron a slight nod, leaving them alone for the first time in two weeks.

Draco sat back, needing Ron's warmth, with a sigh. "I'm so tired." He closed his eyes and leaned back on to Ron's chest again.

"How have you been sleeping?" Ron asked in a small voice. He was nervous, more nervous than he had ever been in talking to Draco.

"Okay I suppose." Draco said with heaviness in his voice. He felt like he was forcing himself to give a response without revealing too much.

"I thought you were sleeping in on the weekends, you only ever show up for lunch and Blaise said you sleep with your curtains closed now." Ron moved his had so that it could rub Draco's arm soothingly.

"Secretly spying on me Ronald?" Draco chuckled.

"No." Ron quickly said defensively. "No, I'm not, I was just concerned." Draco smiled, liking the fact that Ron still cared in some way about him.

"Hm." He hummed as he snuggled deeper into the nook that was Ron's arm, needing the warmth that radiated off of the fiery red head only now realizing how cold he'd been the past two weeks.

"Don't fall asleep. There might be another class coming in here soon." Ron whispered, turning his head so his chin rested on the blonds' head closing his eyes. "Are you staying here over Christmas Break?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes," Draco whispered back, "I'm going to visit my mother the day after Christmas." He had things to take care of because if he didn't, and soon, Lucius and Voldermort would find out of his indiscretion.

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"Ron, it's my mother. I have to visit her. She is not a Death Eater and as much as I have been trying to hide everything from her I believe it's time she knew what happened here recently." Draco said in a low voice, closing his eyes.

"Did she know about…" As much as Ron never wanted to bring it up he knew it couldn't exactly be avoided.

"In some ways yes and in others no." Draco sat up and turned to face the red head. "She thought it all ended when Lucius went to Azkaban. She had no clue until the reports in the paper that he was out the entire time. She's sent me a letter asking if I was alright and if he'd contacted me."

"What have you told her?" Ron gave the blond a concerned look.

"Nothing, I haven't replied to her yet." Draco sighed, leaning forward to place the top of his head on Ron's chest. Ron moved his hand to place it on the top of his head smoothening out his hair.

"Don't think about it just yet, not until you've seen her." Ron leaned down to place a kiss on his head. "Those of us who are staying are having a proper Christmas Party. You're more than welcome to come." He said, trying to change the subject.

"That sounds nice. Where?" Thanking Merlin that Ron changed the subject. He already had too much on his mind as it was.

"The Room of Requirements. Blaise is coming, as well as Seamus, Hermione, Harry, maybe Dean and Ginny as well."

"I'll be there." Draco said, looking up at Ron. They were so close; Draco could feel Ron's breath falling from Ron's lips onto his lips that he quickly glanced to then back to the pools of blue. He wanted to be this close to Ron for the past two weeks but fear always won and never allowed him to. They were mere inches away and in this moment his fear of the angered Ron had faded.

"Draco, I-" Ron began, shaking his head, but he was never able to finish the sentence.

He was pulled into a chaste kiss by the blond who snaked his hand around his neck. The kiss was gentle and sweet, almost innocent. He couldn't resist wrapping is arm around Draco's waist, pulling him closer, deepening their kiss. He couldn't resist squeezing the blond closer to him, needing to feel as close to him as possible. Draco wrapped both his arms around Ron's neck as he was pulled to sit on the stronger boy, effectively straddling him. He continued kissing Ron as two hands were placed on his hips. He felt Ron slowly trailing his hands up his sides, somehow pulling his tucked in shirt up as he did so. As soon as he felt Ron's hand travel to feel his skin under his shirt though, he froze.

"Stop," He whispered, pulling back from the kiss, keeping his eyes closed. He couldn't do this and he couldn't figure out why.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I jus-" Draco gave him a small kiss again.

"It's ok, I'm fine. Honestly," He opened his eyes and saw the concern written all over the red heads face. "We should go." Draco said, getting up to tuck in his shirt and grab his bag. He needed time to think.

"Ok," was all Ron said as he moved to grab his bag. They both left the room, without another word. When they came to the point where they would have to go separate ways to their dorms they looked back to each other.

"Ron I'm sorry." Draco said looking down as Ron moved closer to him.

"You have nothing to apologize for Draco, I should be apologizing. I shouldn't have gotten so swept up in the moment." Draco smiled chuckling as Ron whispered to him and placed a hand on his neck.

"I'll see you later?" He asked looking up at him.

"Definitely." Ron smiled and Draco leaned up once again to place a small kiss on his lips before leaving.

Walking away from Ron felt as if he was leaving the something that kept his days bright and his nights warm. He knew he cared for Ron, he even thought that he might love him at some points. But he couldn't understand why it was that whenever he comes close to Ron in an intimate way he would clam up. He'd been with so many people before he just couldn't understand why he was so afraid of being with the boy of his dreams. Maybe it was that he was afraid that he would mess up the one good thing he'd ever had? Or was it that he just wanted whatever he had with Ron to be special, something not rushed? It was either that or he was messed up beyond repair he thought as he threw himself onto his bed. Why was everything so complicated?

He had to get things under control, set the meetings, call the solicitor and see his mother in a matter of seven days. And now he had a Christmas Party to endure. He hoped there would be booze there, and lots of it.

A/N: Next Chapter will be the Christmas Party. Yes a Christmas party when we are all enduring an August/September, lucky bastards. Please r/r! I love hearing from you guys. It keeps me warm at night.


End file.
